All He Wanted Was A Drink
by rosealmighty
Summary: Damon is mad, angry, frustrated, and tired of wanting Elena. All he wants is a nice bloody drink, Rose is feeling the exact same way with her emotions, what if they both meet out of the blue and gets something better than a drink, say, a relationship?
1. The Beginning

**This is based on the Vampire Diaries show. With Vampire Diaries, this is taking place after the ball, Season 3 the ball episode, if you haven't seen it, you can still read it's okay. In VA, its taken place after Dimitri says the love fades crap. Rose ran away and is now staying in the mysterious Mystic Falls, where she doesn't know what waits in front of her. Any questions, feel free to review or message. And it'll probably be a short FF (fanfiction). Maybe not Idk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or VA, they belong to their owners, not me, sadly.**

**Narrator POV**

Mystic Grill is the heart, or home, to the most interesting people.

Damon Salvatore spends his time there drinking away his sorrows, sadness, anger, and much more.

Alaric Saltzman used to be there to grade those darn old papers, now he goes there to drink, and maybe grade a few more papers.

Stefan Salvatore barely goes there, not as much as his brother, but now….he just might.

Elena Gilbert, or should I say, Elena the Human, does go there _occasionally, _but now has lots on her hands to deal with rather than getting a shot.

Caroline Forbes, the cheery human, scratch that_, vampire, _used to throw parties for her friends and her there, all about celebrating another year of life! Not so cheery anymore, she has her own problems.

Now I can go on and on about the reasons they go, but what about what's currently happening right now?

**Damon POV:**

I'm getting so sick of this love crap. I have done everything to try to get Elena fair and square, but of course it's always Stefan. What does Stefan have that I don't? His good ol' heart? Well she should now that that Stefan is GONE.

For God's sake, I even tried to bring him back! Well, I am totally on the edge of giving up and pushing myself to face the fact I'll never be the one for her, like I wasn't for Katherine. _Pull yourself together Damon, it's just a girl. _

That's what I've been telling myself all the time, she's just a girl, plenty like her, but the truth is, there isn't. No one can compare to Elena, she's everything any guy would want. I scoffed, I will not be thinking like this, I just gotta get a _strong _drink or two, get wasted, distracted, and go home.

I got it.

I have been on a No-Feeding-On-Humans diet practically since Stefan left, trying to show Elena I was being a good vamp.

Time to cut the diet. Someone to drink, that would be nice, besides, what would she care, like she cares, I'll go fish out some human and drink them slowly. Fantastic. Sounds good already.

I got in the car after my long thinking outside. Turned the engine and headed straight to where I always go in times like these.

_Mystic Grill._

**2 hours earlier.**

**Rose POV**

After everything I did for _him_, for love, I just get it thrown in my face. Does anyone in this whole damn world care about me, what I did? Sure as hell Lissa doesn't because if she did, she would be telling _him _to…at least talk to me.

But now _he _can barely stand to look at me, what did I do? I didn't do anything, he should be the one calling me his damn savior, and I'M the one that saved him. It's like being stabbed in the back.

Well you know what; if they both obviously don't want me here I'll just leave. Somewhere away from here.

I got up from my bed after lying there for a couple of hours, stood up, and brushed myself off. If I was going to leave, I'll leave with a straight face.

I got out my suitcase and packed, well, stuffed, my belonging in there, clothes…brush..toothbrush.. all of that. After half an hour of packing and throwing away the stuff that obviously shows no means to me in the trash bin, I thought.

Wow, I'm really gonna do it, finally leave, without Lissa, or anyone. Just me. I need a plan.

I was feeling angry, sad, frustrated, stressed, so many emotions, need to shut them up.

Alright, I'll go to Adrian…..Oh my God, I forgot about him, after all I'm still dating him. How will I tell him, should I tell him?

I stomped my foot on the ground in frustration, and headed back to bed to thinking things down AGAIN.

Damn, what am I going to do?

**Alright so how do you guys like it? Good , okay, not good, horrible? Tell me in the reviews! Any questions review them and I'll answer you back in the next chapter, I mean, if this even gets reviews there will be a next chapter, if not, Idk…**

**Hehe, nah maybe. **

**-Rose xoxo**


	2. Meeting Damon

thank you so much for all of the reviews! :) you're amazing!

And here is the next one, sorry for waiting so long, homework got to me. :p

Rose POV

I sat up and got a hold of myself. I didn't need to tell anyone anything. I was upset and nothing can stop me from leaving this place.

I was in here no longer than three hours, I left the room and headed toward the gate with my stuff, maybe I can seduce a guard to let me out...nope.

My face turned into confusion and shock as I realized the gate was...

Open. Even more shock when I noticed there were absolutely NO guards anywhere, it was like a deserted island.

I didn't waste my time trying to figure out why no one was here, my anger controlled me now and I finally left,I was on this empty street, now where would I go?

I remember when packing my stuff I found a map that me and Lissa used when we we're at Portland. I took it just in case.

I traced my finger over the places that were near us... Vancouver? No, too near...Washington? My eyebrows raised as I realized a perfect place to go, Mystic Falls?

Sounds really nice there, Mystic Falls...hmm...really far? Check. Would anyone find me in a little town like this? Nope. Perfect. How would I get there?

When I diverted my eyes to the street with my flashlight, I saw something so awesome I couldn't believe it!

A car.

And it wasn't just some car, it was a nice Lamborghini Gallardo Nera! As a girl most guys wouldn't expect me to know cars, but I do. I smiled so wide my lips hurt.

Hold on, how am I going to get this car? Where are the keys? I ran to the car and noticed I had the best of luck!

The keys were on the floor, I didn't think about how suspicious and odd this is , I picked up the keys and unlocked the car, Ooo nice in here, it's like a brand new car!

I started the engine and headed toward Mystic Falls, I was so happy! But all of a sudden my anger came right back as I thought what happened four hours ago.

I wonder if there's a bar in Mystic Falls?

**Damon POV**

I parked my car in front of the bar, and got out and went inside the bar. Not too crowded today, awesome. I sat down in front of the bartender and ordered a shot.

Actually three, or five. I sat there just drinking and mulled over my thoughts like I always do. When was I ever going to have fun?

Someone sat next to me, I glanced at the person and realized it was a girl, a beautiful girl even more than Elena, how is this possible? What the hell?

She had long chocolate brown hair, a perfect face, and these amazing plumb rosy lips that look so good, amazing body too. Can this be my treat?

I don't know why I was thinking this but she looked to perfect to be harmed, maybe this isn't the right person I should torture...

Is Damon the Evil Vampire getting soft? My inner conscious said to me. I felt a rush of anger, No I'm not!

She ordered some hard liquor I barely get unless I want to get drunk quick. Damn, she can drink. I'll just talk to her then, no harm to that?

But I couldn't just talk to someone like this, I was almost drunk and I wanted to flirt with her . Am I changing my mind on being reckless?

"What's a beautiful girl doing here in a bar?" I asked and grinned as she glanced at me with suprise and anger from the question.

"What's a lonley man doing here getting drunk?" She shot back, with a fiesty attitude. Touche'.

I grinned and winked at her, "Touche'." I said. She smiling and drank her liquor like there was no tomorrow. Whoa she can drink.

I raised one eyebrow at her at how much she was drinking, why was she drinking anyways, shouldn't she be somewhere else, home?

"Whoa, slow down there, planning on getting drunk?" I asked while looking at her wickedly.

"Why else would you go to bar?" She said with attitude. I chuckled, she's something else.

**Rose POV **

**10 minutes after Damon is in the bar.**

I finally got here and it looks nice here, maybe I can start a new life here. I changed clothes in a AM/PM on my way here, didn't want to go somewhere looking like crap.

I put some mascara, blush, and changed into a black leather jacket and a back singlet with a black bra. So far I was wearing everything black. My style.

I looked hot when I got out, bangles black, sexy heels, skinny jeans, and some hoop earrings. I knew I looked good.

Especially when a young clerk checked me out as I strolled out of the gas stations, every guy turned their heads to have a nice view.

I grinned and walked in the bar, headed towards the drinks, I needed to get drunk, I sat down next to his guy, and ordered any liquor.

I noticed the guy next to me was glancing at me, Expected. Then the guy asked me a stupid question.

He asked why I was here, I rolled my eyes without him looking and glanced with anger and suprise as I realized, Damn he was hot! Yummy.

He need the Rose Hathaway treatment , I noticed he was alone then I shot back why a lonley guy was alone like him. He grinned, he was so hot!

He had black hair that was tossled in a sexy haircut, face that was so hot I could make out with him for years! I noticed also he had abs from his shirt, awesome.

He winked at me and I decided to put away my anger and have fun, I was not going to let Lissa keep my angry from having fun. I needed this, I needed this guy.

I drank down my liquor and I heard him say slow down and asked if I was planning on getting drunk. When I was done I replied why else would someone go to a bar?

He chuckled. This was going to be a fun night, I grinned.

**That's it for now, I'm tired and I wasn't planning this chapter so here you go. Review please, thank you for the story alerts! Love you all! :) **

**Any suggestions, ideas for the next chapter review them! I would love to hear from all of you. Buh-bye! **

**-ME**

**And questions to ask maybe? :**

**Why was a **_**very**_** expensive car lurking on a street, with keys on the ground?**

**Why is Damon being so Stefan a bit? **

**Are we going to be expecting Elena or Stefan or any VD character to appear?**

**And most importantly: Why were there no guards anywhere?**


	3. The Bar And After

**Thank you all for the reviews! I've decided that if I get more, then I will make this story longer, if not I'll stop it short. Vicious I am. Anyways hope you're liking it so far! I'm working on the plot right now in my mind so you'll see what I have in store for you. Here you go! Third chapter! **

**Rose POV**

We got so wasted…well, I got so wasted. Damon didn't get that drunk as far as I can tell; he can really manage his drinking, impressive.

All night all we did was mull over how pathetic life is, the pros and cons, (mostly the cons), I wouldn't say it was depressing…rather more…sad. It's like we both have horrible lives.

I was convinced that maybe I wasn't the only one having relationship issues, his is ridiculous, never heard anything like it, well I think I have, in a book once, was it…Twilight? I think.

From what he told me, he's in a love triangle thingy, scratch that, WAS in a love triangle thingy. The girl he loves called Eleanor, wait, no it's Elena I think, (couldn't remember much, wasted remember?) Anyways I guess he loved her but she doesn't love him she loves HIS BROTHER!

When he told me I pretended to be shocked, lips open and I covered it with my palm, a funny face, he laughed at my mock expression, I was half interested half downing shots like no tomorrow.

So now I guess he confessed his feelings and she turned him away, at least he kissed her, poor guy. I felt sympathetic towards him. He seemed like a fun guy, who wouldn't be with him? He wanted to hear about me, about why my life was so messed up. Somehow something told me to tell him, and he looked like he wanted to hear about my messed up life. So I did. I told him about how Dimitri will always worship Lissa and how I couldn't do anything and how Lissa was never there for me. I shed a few tears and thankfully, no one noticed, only Damon. He told me someone had to be crazy to act like that towards me, I smiled and thanked him. Then somehow, I don't know how to explain it and we kissed. It was a sweet but feisty kiss, eager to get rid of our anger and sorrow. After that we both headed towards Damon's house, not far from the bar. That's all I remember. I sat up and looked besides me to see Damon sprawled on the bed still asleep. I guess we had sex. Oh well. I sighed happily and went to get myself a glass of water, if I could find the kitchen. I put on my short shorts and one of Damon's t-shirts since I couldn't find my clothes. I walked around the house and had an awed expression as I gazed at the living room or some type of room, it was huge! It looks magnificent too, kind of old-fashioned. Thankfully, I found the kitchen and poured myself some water. Then I heard a knock. Hope you liked the chapter! Review, review, review! And ask questions too! Would love to get lots of reviews or some. Anything is good; in the meantime wait for the next chapter. -Rose 


	4. Elena's Appearance

**Thank you for the reviews! I don't care if I don't get a lot anymore. And btw, I do **_**NOT**_** know how my last chapter came out like that! In Word it was perfect! So I don't know what I did, hopefully this chapter comes out good. Here you go! OMG I JUST REALIZED I'D NEVER DONE THE DISCLAIMER, EEE I HOPE IM NOT IN TROUBLE!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME AT ALL! EXCEPT WHAT BELONGS TO ME. **

**I TOOK SOME LINES FROM THE SHOW BUT THEY'RE NOT MINE, BELONGS TO LJ SMITH/JULIE PLEC/ VA TO RICHELLE MEAD, YOU GET IT...**

**Damon POV**

I woke up suddenly by a voice that sounded edgy, begging me to get up and get the door. The door? Who's at the door? I blinked two times still sleepy.

"Who's here Rose?" I said, still groggy from the liquor I had last night.

"Some girl, I think." She said, with a frown etched on her face.

"Elena?" I thought as she described the girl. She couldn't be here, she _shouldn't_ be here.

Ugh whatever, I'm over Elena. "I had a great time last night Rose, could we stay in touch maybe?" Grinning as she looked surprise at her last-night-stand guy offering to stay in touch. Well I did like her…

"Umm…sure!" She exclaimed, over delighted. Huh, she likes me too….nice. I heard hard knocks at the door.

"Oh! I better get my stuff and leave, here's my number." She said, writing down her number on a piece of paper and handing it towards me. "Thanks, here is mine." I said, getting a piece of paper near my lamp. I wrote it down and gave it to her.

"DAMON! Open the door, look I'm sorry about last night can we talk?" Elena yelled with distress.

Rose chuckled and said, "Good luck Damon, hey, why don't we make her jealous? You'll escort me out and I'll handle the rest?" She grinned. Sound's tempting… "Sounds _great _come on." I said.

I was still half naked and we both grinned at what was to come.

**Rose POV**

Elena has the audacity to barge and in interrogate Damon. What a bitch! I wanted to help Damon make her jealous, I told Damon the plan and he agreed. Awesome, this was going well.

Damon and I paused before opening the door and I made sure to fold up my shirt halfway so that it looks like I was rushing to get out. Damon was still half naked and boy was it a good view!

Damon opened the door to see a distressed looking girl with long brown hair. She _was_ pretty. But not as pretty as me. I grinned at her shocked expression and said to Damon,

"Thanks for the _amazing_ time last night, it was truly the best I'd ever had, hope it isn't the last." I smiled and was satisfied to see Damon grinning and most of all, Elena's shocked and angry expression at me.

And before I left with my amazing exit, I added to Elena, "You're missing out big time."

I snickered at her disbelieving expression and said to Damon while walking to my car I parked, when I was heading to Damon's house, "Bye Damon."

I bit my lip and smiled glad to have done a good deed.

**Damon POV**

I chortled at how funny Rose is. She was truly amazing. And also at Elena's face, she _is_ jealous.

"What the hell was that Damon? What's wrong with you?" She said, trying to not act jealous.

"Can't a guy have some fun? Why do you care anyway?" I said, waiting for her ''I'm Not Jealous Reply''.

I got my button up shirt and put it on, buttoning the buttons and walking to the window.

Elena turned around and said, "So is that how it's gonna be now? I...hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out on me?" With a confused tone in her voice. No sympathy at all. Expected.

"Well maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you." I shot at her, irritated already.

She cocked her head sideways, in a ''Are you serious" motion like. I raised my glass of bourbon at her and smiled. One point to me.

She changed her expression and said, "You should know, That Esther is planning on killing her entire family."

One point for Elena.

She concluded, "She linked them together with a spell, whatever happens to one happens to all of them".

"That's great! Klaus will finally be dead, we win." I said, pleased to hear that Esther is on our side, sounds like it to me. I gulped my drink, triumphant.

She looked at me again with the ''Are you serious face". I commented, "Why do you look like someone shot a panda bear?"

"Because to kill Klaus, she'll have to kill all of them, including Elijah, which doesn't deserve this." She explained.

I frowned in confusion, who cares about Elijah? "I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" She shot back. What the hell?

I walked towards her, "Two seconds ago you were pissed she attacked you, It's a win-win." I said.

Now I was right in front of her, merely four inches separating us, she began to leave. She better not screw this up.

I dashed with my vampire speed in front of her, "Don't do anything to screw this up Elena." I warned.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Then I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"He's right you know, Klaus has to die, they all do." My brother said, arms behind his back.

"See," I said, facing Elena, "It's democracy nature." I sipped the last of my liquor, refill…

I turned around as Elena stormed out of the door and slammed it shut. Now to that refill…

**I hope you liked that^^. I enjoyed not having to write my own lines, IT"S NOT MINES…**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, I need opinions people! Click the freaking review button! Not that hard!**

**-Rose**


	5. Heading Back

**Awww you guys are the most sweetest people ever, thank you all! =) Some of your wishes may come true…here's the next chapter! And also, Rose knows Abe is her dad. And you remember when she took her stuff, she has everything except money, Damon bought her drinks.**

**Rose POV**

It sucks when you're in a wonderful place such as Mystic Falls and you don't have any money.

If I want money there are three options, #1, Call Abe and ask for some money but then again I barely discovered he's my father, wouldn't want to come off as a daughter who asks for money. #2, Call Adrian, well that's not an option anymore I cheated on him, which I will apologize for soon, #3, actually work here but how will I get money to start?

Damn….What am I going to do, all of those options are just not acceptable, I guess I pick option …..One.

The old man would understand, I just have to explain to him why I wanted to leave, and he'll help me.

I mean there's also Damon but I didn't know him that well. Ughh, I really don't want to do this, but I have to.

I'm coming back to Court.

Here I am, right where I started. This place was still abandoned and I never gave it thought why it was …

What _did_ happen to all the guards, all the people? I'm going to find out right now.

I left my stuff in the car, parked it, and walked through the gate. First I was heading to Adrian's.

As I walked to Adrian's I saw no Moroi or Dhampirs around….very odd. Maybe I would get info from Adrian.

I arrived in front of his door and I knocked two times, no answer, I knocked harder again and no answer.

Maybe he was gone too….Oh no it must be something bad, a Strigoi attack! I hope not…

Then all of a sudden I heard glassed knocked over and something breaking, and I heard walking.

Oh good, he's here, finally I would get to see at least one Moroi. He opened the door and…..Oh my.

He looked ridiculously wrecked; his hair wasn't the usual messy style, instead looked dirty. He was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans with no shoes. He looked like a bum, what the hell…

He looked really shocked to see me, as I was too but for different, obvious reasons. I was starting to get nervous to what I was to say…

"Rose…..WHERE WERE YOU? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TWO DAYS, WHERE WERE YOU!" He screamed, with a very angry expression, even angrier than someone stealing his liquor.

I was appalled at him yelling at me, most of all of him calling me Rose, but I deserved this. To come home to this. But I needed to explain first.

"I…was away, I had to get away, I couldn't be here for another second, and can we talk please?" I said, with an innocent voice I hoped was working, Adrian hesitantly invited me in and we sat on the couch.

"I won't yell anymore, but I want answers, and as my girlfriend you need to tell me everything." He said, he was hurt and looked betrayed….Oh no…..

"Adrian I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you at all, I was feeling depressed and angry and I just had to leave, I didn't think I would ever hurt you, I'm so sorry..." I said, my eyes were watery at this point, I knew I had to tell him.

Adrian's face changed to confusion and anger, "What do you mean you're sorry, are you sorry you left or is it something else?" He said, anger rising as he thought of what I could've done, what I did.

By now, tears were streaking down my face, "I have to tell you, I'm not sorry for leaving I had to leave, but I'm sorry I….I….cheated on you." I said, putting my face in my hands ruining my makeup from last night.

I couldn't stand to look at his betrayed face; I was such a bitch, even worse than that Elena girl. I didn't even care about money anymore. I was crying, I hated myself.

"It's not true….please don't tell me its true Rose, how could you do this…" He said, voice laced with betrayal and sadness, and anger.

"I was so worried about you, while everyone here was going hectic; you were having the time of your life….I hate you…" He said, angry. I stood up and wiped my tears, "Before I leave, can you at least tell me what happened?" I asked, hoping he would give me some answers, he shouldn't after all.

"I shouldn't tell you but you have a right to know, a huge Strigoi attacked happened, it was massive, they came through the wards like nothing and bit everyone…." Adrian said, his eyes were traumatized as if he was reliving what he saw.

"They killed a lot of Moroi, some guardians, most of the guards, and then just left, it was a war. Not even half of the Strigoi were killed…" He said, with sorrow and the bit of anger coming back.

"Oh my God, I should've been here to help; I didn't know it was going to happen….I'm so selfish." Now I felt like a complete bitch, I was extremely selfish.

"I'm not trying to be sympathetic, but you didn't know it was going to happen, you would've been dead too." He said, looking at me with such anger, he wasn't being sympathetic at all.

"I'm so sorry Adrian…..um…why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Court?" I said, why _was _he here, the only reason I knew where he was, was because he was staying here before I left, I didn't think he would be here still, maybe evacuated but I did see a trash can full of beer bottles, I thought it was worth a shot.

"Because I wanted to stay here, in case you ever came back you knew where I would be….but I don't even care anymore, I guess I'm stuck here." He said, bitterly.

"I'm so-" I wanted to apologize again but he stood up and raised a hand at me. "Don't…I knew it wouldn't last anyways." He said. I sighed and hugged him, he didn't resist.

"I never meant to hurt you…I hope we can still be friends…it's a lame thing to say, but right now I don't have many friends…" I murmured. He broke the hug and smiled.

"Of course we are Little Dhampir, I knew it wouldn't last and right now I need one too…" He said, he really meant it. This is a miracle… I was shocked at how forgiving he was.

"Thank you Adrian, I guess I have to stay don't I, to help everyone?" I asked, unsure of what he would say.

"It's up to you; everyone is at Court where they put a lot of wards and more guardians. If you're staying I am. If you're leaving than I'll leave too. We're in this together. Always." He said, tracing his thumb on my cheek.

I smiled and made my decision, "I'm staying, but not for long, just enough to help everyone." I said, determined to do my job as a guardian, I knew I wasn't one before I left but now I'm pretty sure they'll accept any Dhampir to be a guardian.

I hoped for the best but knew everything wouldn't turn out as I wanted it too…it never does.

**Whew, that was a challenging chapter to do, I bet you were all shocked at the outcome of Adrian, I was. Well, REVIEW or I'll make ELENA DIE! LOL Just kidding, but do it seriously….-.-**


	6. I'm Thinking About You

**Sorry for not updating for so long, writers block =p Anyways I'm back and here is the next chapter!**

**And also, thank you so much for the amazing reviews and putting my story on your alerts and stuff, you're all so kind, thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL OF MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS:**

**I don't own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries belong to their owners.**

**Rose POV**

**Heading to the Academy.**

**Song of the moment: Come Away To the Water by Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi Crane**

I was really nervous while driving to the Royal Court. I really didn't want to see them but as a Dhamphir I had to do my duty to help the Moroi and do as much as I can to help, especially the guilt I felt as I realized I was getting it on with Damon while people were dying.

Adrian wanted to come too for support, also because he wanted to make sure his aunt, Queen Bitch, was okay. Honestly, I think he wanted to go just because he ran out of liquor.

I drove my car while Adrian was in the passenger's seat, talking about everything I missed, how many people were injured, dead, and things I'd rather not hear, while I nervously tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

"I won't stay at the Court long, only to help." I thought, and I kept repeated it to myself in my mind.

Then Adrian stopped talking and suddenly said, "Can you stop acting like you're about to meet the President! It's really getting on my nerves…" My temper rose as how harsh he was being.

"Oh shut up, you don't know how I feel right now; you can walk if you have a problem!" I said, frustrated.

"Whatever…" He said, mumbling as he unhooked his flask and took a swig. He reminded me of Damon is some way as he drank. They both like to drink and both have relationship problems. Huh.

I decided not to tell him, it would lead to something bad. I focused my eyes on the road as I drove.

I'm sure we're heading the right direction, this is where the guardians took their path, I must be heading the right way, oh god, what if I run into Dimitri and I lose control…And Lissa, how am I going to react to them both? I really needed another break; maybe I should call Damon again...

"You're being weird again…" Adrian muttered loud enough for me to hear. He really needs to shut up!

"Shut up Adrian." I said, feeling so many feelings, anxiety, anger, guilt, and mostly anger directed towards Lissa and Dimitri, a part for Adrian too. I inhaled and exhaled, felt a bit better.

I noticed the Court and felt relieved, Thank God… I stopped at the entrance as the guard stopped and turned towards me.

"Name please." He said, a hint of panic at his voice, probably thought I was an undercover Strigoi.

"Rose Hathaway." I said, I really need to get this over with. I tapped my fingers against the hard wheel again.

"And for the Moroi, I'm assuming you're his guardian?" He said, feeling better noticing he knew he wasn't talking to a Strigoi but to a Dhamphir. Talk about paranoia…

"No, just escorting him to the Queen, his name is Adrian Ivashkov." I said, smiling at the fact Adrian said he could introduce himself. And what was with all these questions? I'm getting annoyed.

"Thank you." He said, pressing a button that would open the gates to Hell. I noticed Adrian was about to spill his flask on the seat. Hell no.

"Adrian, I swear if you drop that damn flask in my car I will kick your ass." I said, my voice with menace.

Adrian rolled his eyes and said, "Don't get your panties in a bunch Little Dhamphir." He grinned.

Again, reminding me of Damon as he grinned, when this is all over with I'm going to call Damon and hope maybe we can have a real conversation instead of sex, although I wouldn't mind both.

**Damon POV**

**Chilling at his pad.**

**Song of the moment: **Punch Brothers - Dark Days

I was just sitting on my couch with a glass of Russian Vodka in my hand, thinking of her.

Not Elena, those days were over, but about _**her. **_Rose. Something about her was so…magnetic…

She was like the light in my world full of darkness, I remember before I use to think the same thing about Elena but Rose is different, even more different than Elena.

It's like Rose is the Sun, her light can be seen by others, Elena is like a flickering lamp, and you can barely notice her light.

After the boring discussion with Stefan about the plan to get Klaus I was hoping to expect a call from Rose, yeah so soon but I couldn't help it, I needed to hear her voice, so rich and smooth.

I smiled while remembering our time after the bar. She was way better than Katherine.

I was disappointed to see that she hasn't called me once. Maybe she's busy; maybe something bad happened to her, my face turned to horror as I imagined what could've happened.

_Calm down Damon, you're being ridiculous, she's fine. She probably just lives far away._

I rolled my eyes at how my other voice was right. I never knew I can be like this with anyone else other than Elena. I recalled how Stefan once said my humanity was showing, if he could see me now he'd repeat the same thing.

I didn't want to be all clingy and call her; it'd make me look physco, so I'll just wait.

_That's all I can do other than think about the plan with capturing Klaus, just wait, or distract myself._

**Hope you liked the chapter, not my best but I'm gonna plan more later. You'll expect greater things, in the meantime, review and submit your ideas of what you think could happen! I like hearing what you want. Sometimes I consider it. See ya next time!**

**-Rose**


	7. Call Already!

Here is the next chapter! Kinda short but it's better than nothing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries.

**Rose POV**

It was like coming to the Academy again after a very long absence. _Especially_, since I was entering with Adrian. Everyone would think we ran away from the chaos and eloped or something, but it was the opposite.

As I walked Adrian to his room many Moroi, teenagers, whispered to their friends, I glared at them and the whispering stopped. Idiots.

When everything was settled I went to my room and was still surprised that they didn't argue or protest at my absence. I was going to expect Adrian's reaction when he saw me but they just wore guardian masks and didn't say anything. Odd.

I guess I have to find Alberta so that I can hopefully help in some way, I wonder if she'll react like the others...

I sat on my new bed and sighed warily. What a day.

And was Damon ever going to call me dammit? Need a distraction over here….

**Damon POV**

No matter how much of a weakling I was right now I couldn't muster up the strength to call.

Honestly, I was nervous; I know I know, Damon the Big Bad Vampire nervous to make a call?

Yeah, it sucks. I just didn't want to call because I kept imagining these horrible scenarios where Rose tells me to never call her, tell me I'm a loser, not good enough, I believed they could happen.

But I had to call sometime soon, pacing back and forth in my room for almost an hour and a half; I took the courage to get my phone and punched in the numbers from the little piece of paper I was holding.

Oh God, please help me not be an idiot and say something stupid, I won't ever kill a human again!

**Hehe. :) I like this Damon. He's cute. Anyways what about you, how will the convo play out? Will she yell at him or the opposite? Review, I want at least five reviews or else…. **

**See ya!**

**-Rose**


	8. Your Humanity Is Showing

**Next chapter here ya go! Thanks for all the responses from the last chapter. You Rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries. Not even the script.**

**Rose POV**

I decided that Damon maybe wasn't that interested in me, I mean, his love life was messed up; maybe he thought I would make it worse. I gave up and dragged myself to the shower, I needed to cool off.

I left my phone on my bed; hopefully I would at least get a text message. I sighed, Oh well.

And I walked to the shower, not knowing what I wished for would come true.

**Damon POV**

I cleared my throat as the phone was trying to connect to Rose. It was taking a while and I suddenly thought maybe she's with someone else? Maybe she's ignoring my calls because I got her pissed for not calling her sooner, Dammit answer the phone!

**Rose POV**

After showering I wrapped a towel around my hair and body and was in my blue robe. I stretched my arms out in wariness and yawned.

I went to my phone and checked for the last time if he called me, I should've left it in the bathroom or something…

Oh my God! I got a missing call from him! Shit, shit, shit! I feel like an idiot, he probably thought I was ignoring him; I'm going to call him I don't care if it's late.

I called him back and waiting for his response… Ughh I'm a horrible person…

**Damon POV**

What the hell! She didn't answer! She _is _with someone else, I knew it! I'm not good enough for her, or for anyone. My self esteem has never been this low before…

I layed on my bed with my arms crossed behind my head and tried to fall asleep. I should just forget about it…

Then all of a sudden a miracle happened.

My phone rang and it was the exact phone numbers as the numbers on the little piece of paper.

It was Rose. I immediately scrambled up and snatched the phone on my desk and answered it.

"Rose!" I said, relief and happiness in my tone. What would she say?

**Rose POV**

He answered and I decided to bring up why he didn't call me sooner, but I didn't wanna sound like a desperate girl so I played it off in a playful tone.

"So, were you off with another girl at a bar today? No time for your last night stand? "I said, trying to sound like I was teasing but unexpectedly bit of anger was in it too.

"Look, I'm so sorry for not calling earlier, to tell you the truth, I was nervous." He said, with complete honesty. What?

"Nervous? About what? "I asked.

"I never really called back a girl after sleeping with her…" He said, with a surprisingly shy tone. I chuckled at this behavior, never heard his voice like this.

"Well now you did, so let's just get over it, how are you?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Same old, same old, Oh you wouldn't believe it, Elena was totally bitching me out after you left. It was very amusing." He said, sounding like he was recalling the best memory of his life.

Serves that bitch right, messing with Damon's emotions. But I couldn't help think that I used to be that girl, messing with Adrian's emotions…

"Sound's great…." I said, still thinking about how I used to be.

"You okay? I can call another time if you'd like..." He said, with a hidden sad tone in his voice.

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling; I really like this cute Damon. "No it's fine, just thinking." I said, while lying on my bed and flipping through a Seventeen magazine.

**Damon POV**

So let's say we spent the rest of the night talking about celebrities, models, and everything you can get from a magazine.

It didn't sound like we were girls talking about this, although that would be weird, but it was just conversation. Just talking, not a care in the world.

And it was great. Even better than the talks with Elena with are actually arguments. Rose wasn't afraid to express her feelings, opinions, and most of all, who she is.

I admire that about a girl. And the more I spent talking with Rose while downing a glass of blood, the more I realized she makes me different, she makes my humanity show.

I remembered when Stefan told me something that I never thought anyone would tell me, would dare to tell me. I remember it clearly.

_We were walking out the bar._

"_Ooo,Ooo, my brother's about to die and I'll have to save his life for the bajillionth time." I said, teasing Stefan while walking to the car with him._

"_So you know what, you're right." Stefan said, beginning his speech. "You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free." He said, smiling._

"_Free to leave." He said, looking at me. I scoffed._

"_See, I didn't do this for you Damon, I did this for myself." I nodded mockingly, pretended I understand. _

"_Sure Stefan." I said. "Whatever you say." I said, rolling my eyes while walking to the car._

_He abruptedly grabbed my arm and spun me towards him threatfully. Whoa, not cool._

"_Why are you doing this huh? What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to __**save **__me?" He said, putting emphasis on save. I felt anger rise up in my body._

"_Because I have to, Stefan, because you're in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life." I snapped, my voice rising. Stefan's face changed taken aback by what I was saying. _

"_Because I owe you." I said, Stefan face formed to guilt for just a quick second._

_Trying to cover up my feelings I also said, " And, because I can't just leave you in a cell to rot." _

"_Aw." He said, grinning. "You better be careful Brother, You're Humanity Is Showing." He said, full on grinning evilly._

_I burrowed my eyebrows, did he just say the major insult to a vampire. Hell no. He cocked his head to the side, mocking me._

_My anger burst out like a strong sharp blow, I punched him in the face and Stefan fell back. That bastard._

_He got up, and smiled. Then with his vampire speed he sprang and tried to get me on the ground. I reflected it and pushed him to the ground. _

_I finished off my anger by kicking him hard in the torso. I walked around him in disgust. _

_Stefan gasped and coughed at my kick and then smiled again. I left him laughing there._

I blinked back in recognition that Rose was calling my name through my phone that's battery was running low.

"Damon, you there? Helloo?" She said. I made my voice normal and told her I was fine, just thinking.

We talked for a couple more hours, while I tried to forget the memory I just recalled.

And that's it, I liked doing the flashbacks. If you didn't understand it, it was the episode "Ordinary People" and Stefan and Damon were finished drinking at the bar. Watch it again if unsure.

In the meantime, review!

-Rose


	9. Talk With Alberta

Sorry for the long absence, I made another story called **The Rebel Makeover. It's only VA. **

Check it out! And here's the next chapter! And I forgot to say that the whole Rose killed Tatiana thingy never exists! Just the Dimitri was a Strigoi, Mason died, and Yuri is a guardian that was supposed to die in the attack in Shadow Kiss but he survives now. That's it for now….

_**And all outfits are on my profile! Check them out! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Or Vampire Diaries.

**Rose POV**

I was in a much happier mood than when I got here the next day.

I woke up and smiled like one of those people in TV shows when they're about to have a great day. I got up and picked out a more optimistic outfit, since they doubled security around the Court I decided to wear a pretty red sundress and some red flats.

I brushed my hair and made sure it was my usual style, silky and wavy with curls at the bottom. I put on a bit of mascara and a bit of blush. That's all.

My phone made a bell like sound which signaled I got a text, and I already know whose it's from!

I opened my phone and read this:

**From: Damon **

_**Good Morning. You awake?**_

I smiled and bit my lip, and texted back, "You too, and yes." I headed out the room with my bag going to Alberta to see if I could do anything.

I honestly don't care about Dimitri or Lissa anymore, I would not let them bring me down anymore. I have someone else to keep me occupied and Eddie's still my friend, even Mia. Where is Mia?

It was morning time which was night time for Moroi. My body was used to human time for some reason but whatever. And it felt free not guarding anyone anymore, it was nice.

Right when I walked into the Common Room where I suspected Alberta would be since I saw a guardian walk in, everyone directed their attention to me.

It was as if I was some alien, I saw one guardian whisper to each other and it died down away when Alberta walked up to me with a confused look on her face, Uh-Oh..

"Rose…How did you get here? I thought you were dead…" She said.

"It's a long story, can we talk in private?" I said, not wanting to explain my reasons in front of all these people.

"Alright..." She said. When I followed her I noticed Dimitri staring at me with a lot of emotions I could detect, Relief, Shock, Happiness, and most of all, Regret.

I put my chin up and walked forward to what I think was Alberta's office or something.

Alberta sat down in a brown chair and I in a blue chair across her desk.

"How did you survive, I didn't see you during the attack?" She said, getting straight to the point.

I inhaled and exhaled and started off exactly what I said to Adrian yesterday.

I had a right to tell her everything, Alberta was like a Mom to me, and I trusted her. And I would face whatever consequences she gave me for being so irresponsible.

When I finished, I couldn't tell what she looked like, she had her guardian mask on.

"Well, I'm surprised to say at the least, I know what you did was irresponsible, especially falling in love with your mentor, but I understand." She said. Whoa, this was not what I expected.

"What?" I said, confusion etched on my face. "You're not going to get me in trouble for falling in love with him? For leaving the Academy without telling anyone? For not doing my duty as a dhamphir?" I said. There has to be a catch…

She smiled and shaked her head as If I was missing something. "Rose." She said, looking at my face. "You're eighteen years old, even though what you did was not good; I know you've grown since the past. Plus, I can't get you on probation which is what you would've got if this didn't happen, we need as much as guardians as possible, even you." She said, stressed about the last part.

Well I'll be damned.

I'm lucky as hell! I grinned and said, "Well thanks, and I'm up for the challenge, what do you need me to do?".

"Thanks Rose, but right now you can just relax for today, meet up with your loved ones, that's what everyone's been doing right now." Alberta said.

"Okay, sounds great!" I said, pleased at this.

"Oh!" She said, forgetting something. She pulled out a beeper from a cabinet and some guardian clothes and equipment, even a silver stake.

"You might need this." She said, smirking. Hell yeah! Finally... I reached out to grab them and put them in my bag.

"Wait." She said stopping my hand from getting any closer to my stuff. "You know that you'll need to train even more right? You'll do exactly as I say?" She said, showing seriousness.

"Of course. I'll do anything you say, don't I always?" I said, half smirking but being serious.

"Okay, here you go." She said, and went back to her paperwork on her desk.

"And I'm really happy you're back and well. As for Guardian Belikov, If I wasn't the Head of Security; I'll punch him by now." She said, telling the truth.

I chuckled and said, "Aww, thanks, and it's okay, I've met someone better."

I left the office, leaving her confused and murmuring, "I wonder who…".

That went well.

I looked around and noticed there were fewer guardians here only Dimitri and other ones I knew, I smiled and waved at Yuri and surprisingly, Eddie Castile.

I gasped while ignoring Dimitri's awed gaze at how I looked. "Eddie!" I exclaimed, and ran up to him and hugged him tight. I missed him so much!

"Hey Rose, Cant- Breath. " He said, pretending to gasp of breath. I laughed and pulled back.

"Missed me?" I said, smiling. He was wearing guardian clothes and looked happy but a bit stressed. "Nah, I was good, and I knew you were alive, you're strong." He said.

"You too, and thanks." I said, grimacing. "Hey Yuri." I said, directing that toward Yuri, a guardian I knew and respected.

"Hello Rose, I'm glad to see you're alive and well." He said, nodding in appreciation. He was always so polite.

"Thank you." I said. I did not focus any attention towards Dimitri's face which begged my eyes to look at him. Thank God no one questioned where I was.

"Oh, and Lissa is okay, if you want to look for her she's with Mia in her room, number 12." He said, smiling. Bitter rose up in my chest, I pushed it away and realized I was not going to let them win.

"Thanks but I'm going to go visit Adrian." I said, hiding my angry tone. I smirked while Eddie rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you are." And Dimitri fumed and stormed off, haha.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." I said.

My phone made the bell like sound again and got a reply from Damon. It said:

**From: Damon**

_**Hey, how about we meet up tomorrow at 3 pm? I'll take you out to a restaurant. :)**_

I pouted sadly, Man, I totally forgot my home here, and I thought that keeping Damon would just be a little fun but I realized I really liked him.

And I couldn't do that, not again. I liked Damon but if I wanted this to keep going I'd have to tell him about what I am and everything.

And I'm pretty sure he won't believe me, or maybe he will…. I mustered up my strength and texted back, "I would love to, but I'm visiting a friend for a while, I'll tell you when I can. Sorry." And pressed send.

I sighed ruefully and walked up to Adrian's room for the second time.

**No Damon POV today. :p Tomorrow I'll make it his turn. Now I'm gonna go update my other story, in the meantime review and check out the dress I made Rose wear.**

**See you next time! REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY **_**THE REBEL MAKEOVER.**_


	10. Letting Everything Out

**Sorry for the long absence, been working on my other fanfiction. I suck. Anyways, here's this juicy chapter to sink your teeth in! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Academy.**

**Damon POV**

Alright I admit it, I'm whipped.

The big recovered badass human killer is in love with a human too. But it's not like its' the first time, I just never really thought that it would happen to me again.

But I tried to stop her from distracting me on the plan to kill Klaus. We failed at the plan but we did kill his brother Finn, who was a total loser.

My phone rang, distracting me from my thoughts. I got it from my pocket and didn't bother to look at who was calling me. I knew who it was.

"Hey." I said, with a lazy grin plastered on my face.

"What's the tone for? You miss me already?" A silky voice said, sounding amused.

My face dropped instantly. Katherine.

"Not in a million years. And why are you calling me?" I said, in my usual sarcastic tone. I was sitting on the loveseat and naturally drinking my whiskey.

"Because I've heard that you're having a bit of trouble with Klaus." She said. I sighed.

"We're fine. Just go on and enjoy your little vacation with your compelled servants by your side." I said, smiling widely.

"Fine, I'll let you get back to your girlfriend." She said. How does she know that?

I heard her chuckle and hang up. Whatever.

Then I got another call, I perked up and expected to see Rose on my phone but it was actually Elena. Damn.

**Rose POV**

After a nice casual talk with Adrian, which never happens, I went to the gym to go work out which I need!

I put my long hair in a ponytail and I had on a work out bra and some sweats. I went to the table to go get my punching gloves; I put them on and stood in front of the punching bag.

Any anger directed at Lissa or Dimitri will be gone after this. This is my time to just let out everything.

I narrowed my eyes at the punching bag and swung at it. I grunted. I did it again, harder. With every punch I threw at it memories came swarming back at me.

_I landed on top of Dimitri after an intense spar and smiled widely. _

"_I won." I declared. He smiled and looked at me with those warm brown eyes._

"_You did." He said, rolling his eyes. I grinned. "So you admit it? Huh." I said, biting my lip seductively._

_My hand traveled around his torso and moved lower. Dimitri gasped and looked at me with lust._

"_We shouldn't." He said, looking panicked but still mesmerized at my hand. "I know." I said. _

_Then I kissed him and the rest was a lovely make out session then I went to my dorm._

Every touch, every kiss, was a lie. At this point my knuckles were bleeding a bit and I had tears streaked on my face.

Harder, harder, I punched. Another memory.

_We were laughing like best friends should laugh._

"_So you really not interested in anyone?" She said, hinting a smile. I rolled my eyes and ate another chip._

"_Nope." I lied. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. I snuck out to see Liss again._

_Lissa sighed and decided to eat some chips too. "Well that's a shame; Christian has a friend who just came to Court." She said._

"_Really?" I said, faking curiosity and placing my chin on my knees. I wasn't interested in any other guys; most of them were just douche Moroi that wanted sex. The ones that were good just didn't seem eye-catching to me._

_The only guy I was really, really, interested in was one I could never have. I couldn't help but think about him either._

_Dimitri._

_He's my mentor. It's obviously wrong to feel the way I'm feeling about him but I just can't help it._

"_Yeah, his name is Alex Dicarpio, he knows him from his aunt, he's supposed to be okay looking from Christian but since Christian is a boy he really doesn't know anything." She said._

"_Italian? Ooo he could make me amazing spaghetti every day." I said, pretending to dream about it._

_She chuckled and said, "I know right." And I noticed that she was trying to conceal something from me that she was reading._

"_What are you hiding Liss?" I said, trying to reach the thing. She looked panicked and hid the papers. _

"_Nothing..." She said trying to act normal. She was a horrible liar._

"_Give." I said, opening my palm. Her face turned pink and she nervously handed them to me._

_I read the letters and my eyes were bulging every time I caught the word "love"._

_Oh my God._

"_Lissa, are these LOVE LETTERS?" I said, gaping at her. She looked down and said, "Maybe." _

"_And from….Christian! " I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. "Oh my God! This is the best day of my life; I totally have to tease him about this." I said, between breaths._

_She laughed too a bit. "No, Christian told me to hide them especially from you." She said, pouting._

"_But look at this." I said, tracing the lines of a song title from Rihanna. We found Love._

_She and I burst out laughing just like how we began and that was probably the best night I ever had with her._

I kneeled down in exhaustion and looked at the ground. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, and my knuckles I guessed were severely injured or something.

"Rose!" Someone said, a familiar voice….who was it?

I looked up at him and realized who it was.

Christian.

"Are you okay, you look….really bad." He said, with a worried and confused look on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping my face with my hands. And taking off my gloves.

"You don't look okay. Come on I'll help you up." He said, handing me his hand.

I hesitantly took it and staggered up. He looked at my eyes and was concerned.

"These are the times I wish I had healing abilities…" He said, almost saying Lissa's name.

I guess he knew then, most likely Lissa told him and he figured the rest out on his own.

"It's okay, just blood, I can clean it up." I said, getting the first aid kit on the table.

"No, let me." He said. I've never seen this side of Christian towards me but it was kind.

"Thanks." I said, surrendering my pride.

He got a cotton ball and put alcohol on it. "It's nice to see you Rose." He said, smiling sadly.

"You too, although this is an unusual greeting." I said, smiling.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess." I tried not to wince at the stinging so I made up conversation.

"How did you find me anyways?" I said. He threw away the cotton balls and went to go get bandaids while I sat in a chair and waited.

"I was trying to find someone." He said, showing anxiety for one millisecond, and then changing his expression.

"Oh." I said, kinda confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lissa?" I asked, as if it was nothing.

He looked surprised at my mention with her then looked mad. "I'm not her pet puppy Rose, I have a life too." He said, looking upset but still helping me with my cuts.

"A lot of people ask you that don't they?" I guessed, looking at him. He looked taken aback at my accuracy and agreed.

"Well they shouldn't. I didn't mean to put it like that I was just asking." I said, I didn't want another person to hate me.

He shook his head. "It's my fault, I just get so irritated that everyone always expects me to be with her, I love her and she understands that I'm not that attached but people still think I should always be with her." He confessed, showing relief.

"Must feel good to say that huh?" I said, grinning. He smirked, "Definitely."

After he was done, I thanked him again. He made a joke and walked away. I also noticed he never asked me why I was crying. That's one of the reasons I liked him.

I got dressed and realized that I haven't called Damon today. Thinking of him made me smile again and made me think that I don't need anyone but him.

I dialed his number and put my phone to my ear while walking to my room.

"Hey." He said, it sounded like he was practicing that for a while to me.

I laughed. "Have you been practicing your greetings again?" I teased, grinning.

"No." He lied.

"If you say so." I said, biting my lip from stopping to smile in front of all these Moroi.

**Christian POV ****(That's a first!)**

I was shocked to see Rose in that state. I've never seen her like that. I always remembered her calm and enjoyable.

But when I looked at her I realized she looked like she's been through a lot. And I couldn't say it was Lissa's fault because I know she can't do that.

I helped Rose clean up her cuts and told her about what's been bothering me lately. And it was a nice talk. I wouldn't admit it to her but I missed her.

I assumed that I was the only one who really knew about why she left. Right when she did Guardian Belikov was acting strangely, I guessed that he was worried about Rose as a student or something but I realized it was so much more.

I instantly knew that Rose loved him and he loved her because of well, everything!

The way he looked at her, she looked at him, when she left how Dimitri was looking so heartbroken and most of all, guilty.

I realized that Dimitri had a part to do with her leaving. Now with Lissa, that was the easy part, I knew how she's been treating Guardian Belikov, I wasn't jealous of course because I knew that that would never happen but I knew that from Rose's point of view, it would mean a lot more.

So it kind of clicked. Lissa and Guardian Belikov were both part of Rose's absence over the past few weeks or so.

And I was a bit ashamed of Lissa because of it. She was blinded by the connection with protecting Guardian Belikov while he was trying to ignore Rose.

After I knew, I gave him cold looks and shaked my head at him. It was half- teasing, half- being serious.

He was confused but I bet he really knew what he's done.

And now since Rose is back I'll be her friend and make sure she doesn't leave again.

**Rose POV**

There was something about Damon that just pulled to me. He was everything a girl could want, funny, sexy, and so much more.

And I think I love him. After only knowing him with calls and text I actually loved him.

And it was amazing to think that I could have feelings for someone other than Dimitri. It was like isolation to me.

While talking to Damon about Elena the Bitch I bumped into this tall dude.

"What the hell?" I said, almost dropping my phone.

Then I realized it was Dimitri. He looked at me and also realized it was me.

"Roza…." He said, calling me his nickname for me. Now that got me very angry.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Damon." I said, looking straight at Dimitri's confused expression of me mentioning Damon.

Then I decided to have some fun with the bastard, Dimitri.

"Oh, okay, call me back anytime." He said.

"Alright, love you." I said, not being scared at saying it, in front of Dimitri too who looked so destroyed. I heard silence from the phone and I hanged up.

"See that Guardian Belikov, I've already met someone whose way better than you, happy?" I said, smirking at his guardian mask but it was already falling I could sense jealousy and anger.

"Who was that?" He said, expecting an answer. "None of your business." I said, anger laced in my voice.

I went to my room and left him standing there with a face with mixed emotions.

Then I called Damon back, and I felt a bit guilty that he shouldn't have heard it like that, I should've told him when the time was right, but I couldn't help but do it.

This time he wouldn't pick up.

**I personally think that that chapter was the longest I've ever done. And I kinda liked the end. Tell me what you think! Reviews! Or else I'll make someone die! LOL jk. See you next time!**


	11. Rose's Thoughts

**Sorry for my long absence! Writer's block mixed with laziness again! I promise to work harder. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries.**

**Rose POV**

I've been at the Court for about a few weeks, every day always missing the feel of freedom of the outside world in Mystic Falls.

Especially Damon, I hated lying to him, he deserved the truth, and I just couldn't tell him by phone, he'd think I'm nuts. So the only way I'd have to tell him was face to face. And so far, that's pretty impossible since security won't let anyone out, even Dhamphirs.

But sometimes they let them out because of extra supplies, shopping lists from Moroi, etc. And day after day, I always run into Dimitri or Lissa. It's not awkward, but sad. Surprisingly, my anger has faded a bit. I feel….sad. And I miss both of them. I wish they were different. But sadly, I don't think we'll ever get along.

I've been only contacting Damon by phone, occasional text and calls. He always tells me about the tiniest things in his life, getting along with Stefan, his brother, and arguments with Elena. I'm happy that he's let go of the girl he loved, I wish I could do the same.

But honestly, every time I see Dimitri and his pain-stricken face, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, for myself. Why was I restraining me from him? What was holding me back? The name Damon kept popping up in my mind and I refused to believe he was the answer. How could I love someone I don't even know that well?

Well the last part wasn't true, I kinda do know Damon. I know what he does for fun, and what he does unintentionally. I know Damon refuses to be kind to people because he doesn't want to live up to people's expectations, I know he's reckless when he's angry, and I know it takes a lot to see the good side of him.

But when I see Dimitri it's like back at the Academy. Every time I sneak a glance at him, there's some part of me that begs me to go running back to his arms. But another part says that my whole heart doesn't belong to him, that part of it is with someone else.

And I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to Lissa for guidance; I had to rely on myself. My heart or my mind. I just didn't know.

On the bright side, Alberta has assigned me to watch duty on the towers that overlook the outside of the court. I have not been assigned to guard anyone but I think she knows that I don't want Lissa right now. I talk to Adrian a lot. He's said that he's met someone, but he won't tell me who it is… I'll probably force it out of him.

One time I was guarding post with Dimitri. It was pretty intense and weird. He tried to start conversation but I ignored him. Mostly he was apologizing about blah blah blah.

I didn't want to forgive him because I was afraid that if I did, he would hurt me again. I couldn't do that again. So I stayed quiet, eventually he gave up and walked away.

That's what happening in the Court so far, and to this point, I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

**That's what going on in her brain. Little fill in. : ) any more questions PM me. Hope you liked it . See ya later!**


	12. The Deal

**Another chapter! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA OR VD.**

**Damon POV**

Stefan has been in an excellent mood with me.

I'm sure it's because he knows I don't love Elena anymore. But I honestly don't care anymore. Right now it's the same thing, we're discussing how to kill Klaus as usual while I'm on my phone.

I've met the love of my life, not Elena, not Katherine, but someone who accepts me for who I am and just is normal for once.

I ask Rose when she's going to come to Mystic Falls again. Five minutes later she replies back saying Soon.

I wonder where she lives, when she'll come and I'll take her on a date. That'd be nice.

But I keep ignoring the fact that I'm a vampire. I know I shouldn't take the risk of falling for a human again, I know that when Rose finds out what I am she'll never see me again she'll be terrified of me.

But some part of me hopes that she accepts me still, like how Elena accepted Stefan.

**Rose POV**

I wasn't sure if I loved Damon. I was sure that I had a crush on him, I mean, who couldn't?

With that jet black hair, his blue amazing eyes that aren't the same as Christians, and his abs are just, wow.

"Rose?" Someone said, a familiar voice. I snapped out of my reverie and searched for who called me. Surprisingly, it was Lissa.

"Yes, Princess?" I asked, preparing to bow. She wasn't my friend anymore.

"No, please don't." She begged, nicely. I sat back down and sighed. "Fine." I said.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Her face changed to hurt and then instantly turned back to normal.

"I just wanted to apologize, I finally realized that you love Dimitri and I should've made him talk to you instead of treating him like how I was treating him. I'm sorry." She said. She looked as if a huge weight was taken off her shoulders.

I was expecting this apology, ever since the talk with Christian. I really didn't think she would do it but if she did than I would just shrug it off.

I didn't have any feelings toward it anymore, not with Dimitri or Lissa. I don't think I ever will.

I didn't know what to say. Should I say you're forgiven? That we're okay? But it wasn't like that.

"Thank you for the apology but I really don't care anymore. You can do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." I said, wanting to leave already. Then I got an idea. It had to work she had a huge influence on the Queen.

"But." I said, seeing her expression falter then hopeful. "If you really wanna make it up to me, allow me to leave Court." I said, hoping she would agree if she was this desperate.

She looked thoughtful and confused. She's probably thinking that if she lets me go I won't ever come back, I said something to reassure her.

"I won't leave permanently if you continue to give me access to leave and go as I please." I said, with full honesty.

She looked more hopeful and pleased and then spoke.

"Okay. But where are you going to go?" She said, curiously.

"I just liked the town I went to a lot." I said, not lying, thinking of Damon.

"How long do you think you'll be absent?" She asked, more like interrogating.

"I'm not sure, maybe sometimes a day and usually before the day ends." I said, estimating how much time I can get, it was like a curfew!

"Oh. Well I'll tell Queen Tatiana, I'm sure she'll agree." She said, still unsure of whether to let me go.

"Yeah me too." I said, lying. I bet not. But I'll go and get some stuff just in case.

She got up and said goodbye. I replied and gave her my new number so that she can tell me, hopefully she won't bug me.

I sighed after my afternoon walk and texting and went to my room. Then I got a text from Lissa, I nervously read it, it said:

_She agreed. You can go. _

I screamed in joy and was soooo happy! I'm gonna finally see Damon!

I immediately called Damon to see if it was okay if I could go see him, supposedly I was in College and we had curfews, right now I'll tell him we get a day off.

The phone ringed as I twirled my hair with my finger in nervousness. What if he's gone out of town? What if he's busy? Oh no…

"Hello?" Damon said, God I missed his voice. I decided to have fun with him.

"Hey sexy, is this the sex hotline?" I said, mocking a seductive lady while containing my laughter.

"I know it's you Rose. You can't fool me." He said. I could hear his sexy grin from his face.

I smiled. "Aww, worth a try. Guess what?" I said, excitement rose up in me.

"What could possibly be more awesome than talking to you?" He said. He was so sweet.

"Maybe talking to me in person." I said, like it was no big deal.

There was silence on the phone for two seconds. "Are you serious? They let you have a day off?" He said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Anyways, I'm coming for you. Are you busy?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Not really, just relaxing at my place." He said.

"Can I come over?" I asked. I wasn't asking to have sex, but to actually get to know him; hopefully he thinks the same way.

"I actually have other plans now that you ask." He said. Other plans?

"Like what?" I asked, lying down on my bed staring at the white blank roof.

"Perhaps, a date?" He said. Was he asking me out? What the hell?

"Are you asking me out Damon Salvatore?" I said, not hiding my smirk from my face.

"Well if you don't want to I suppose we'll just—" I broke him off.

"Yes! I would love to go on a date with you." I said, loudly enough for people outside can hear.

"Whoa calm down. I know you want to go out with me that bad but…" He said, I could tell he was grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up." I said.

He chuckled. "So when are you coming?" He asked.

"Right now."

"Okay, we'll meet at my place; hopefully Elena doesn't come barging in again." He said.

"I know right." I agreed, while getting my bag and opening the door.

"See you then." He said, happiness laced in his voice.

"See you then Salvatore." I said, and then hanged up with the best smile in my face in weeks.

-**Yay! Finally! REVIEW LOVELIES!**


	13. Surprises and Love

**Here is another chapter, and I will make a humongous announcement at the end of this chapter so make sure you read it! And I have great plans for this story! And also, I really gotta start remembering to put **_**songs of the moments**_**, and listen to them too, you might discover a new addicting song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries, if I did I'll be filthy rich! LOL**

**Damon POV **

**SOTM: **_**Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar**_

"So where are you exactly?" I said. Lounging in the usual spot on my king size bed testing out a new liquor that had high reviews.

I was talking to Rose, as always, holding my Blackberry with my right hand while holding the bottle on my other hand.

"Oh you know, at a bar meeting someone incredibly hot." A silky voice said.

I smirked at her teasing. "I bet he's not as incredibly hot than me." I said, teasing back.

"Oh I don't know, I think we have a winner here." Rose said, laughing. Her laugh was so amazing.

"I don't think that's possible. You're probably looking at my clone right there." I said.

I took a sip of the new liquor I never tasted and felt my taste buds work their magic. And…No.

It tasted too sweet, not my style. I liked something fierce and feisty. Something like Rose, I rolled my eyes as I realized I was comparing Rose to alcohol. Oh gosh.

"Alright, if you really want to know where I'm at go outside." She said, sounding mischievous.

Outside? Is she outside my house? Hmmm…. Something's fishy…

"Okay….." I said, faking confusion. She thinks she can fool me? Well I'll show her who's going to be fooled!

She hanged up immediately while I put away my phone and put on a black t-shirt and was still barefoot. I put aside my glass filled with the tester and headed toward the hall and through the door.

Rose was something else, and I loved it.

**Rose POV**

After leaving Court FINALLY, I mean, it's not that I hate it, I just hate seeing the people who hurt me, but it was fun talking to Adrian and meeting up with Jill and Mia and everyone, I went to go see Damon.

But I made sure this time it was going to be an ultimate surprise. When I arrived at the boarding house, which I remembered where it was, thankfully, I used my skills to sneak inside the house and hide in the spare room which was right where I would pop up and scare Damon!

It was going to be hilarious, he would expect me to see me outside the front door but actually I'll be right behind him and pounce on him with my dhamphir speed.

So after hanging up with Damon I prepared myself to pounce on him from behind and pretend to strangle him. It's going to be awesome!

I heard footsteps behind the wooden door and tried to peek through the door to see if he was coming then I got ready by putting my hand on the doorknob.

I saw that he was walking to the door smiling to himself and he looked amazingly hot in his black t-shirt that really showed his abs and UGH! I've got to stop distracting myself and focus on the plan.

He placed his hand on the golden doorknob of the door to the entrance and opened it. Okay this was my signal; I twisted the doorknob quickly and ran at him from behind. I saw Damon turn around really fast and rushed at me and slammed me against the wall.

I gasped with shock. How was he this fast? How did he know I was there? And this is like really strong for a normal human this is like Strigoi strong… What's going on?

**Damon POV**

I opened the door and then I heard someone rushing at me behind me, they must be really quick too. But before I could register who it was I instantly went into vampire mode.

I got whoever it was and slammed them against the wall really hard. But when I saw who it was I was confused and shocked.

"Rose? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I said, feeling really guilty and bad.

She grunted in pain and put her hand to her forehead massaging it. "Damon…" She said, looking at me but still was trying to be steady.

I put my hand on her arm helping her stand still. She looked at me with confusion still.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How did you slam me against the wall so fast? It was like really fast…." She said. She was serious now. Shit…. Did I really go that fast? I can't tell her I'm a vampire, not yet.

"I'm a good runner." I lied. Hopefully she'll believe it.

"Oh, okay."She said, looking away. This was a horrible way to greet her…

"This is crazy isn't it?" I said, lightening the mood.

She shook her head and grinned. "Yeah, but I still surprised you didn't I?" She said.

I rolled my eyes, she really did. "Not one bit."

I looked at what she was wearing and was right away turned on.

She was wearing all black. Black spaghetti strap and over it was a black blazer, black jeans, and black platform heels. Her hair was extraordinary just like the last time I saw her, curled in waves that went across her shoulders.

"Are you going to keep staring at me the entire time or are you going to lead me somewhere?" She asked snapping me out of my reverie.

I rolled my eyes and surprised her by grabbing her and pressed her to me and crushed my lips with her amazing ones. She jumped in surprise but then melted into my arms. Our lips moved hungrily against each other's. She put her arms around my neck and roughly grabbed my hair pulling my mouth harder against hers. I moaned in pleasure while I felt her smile through my lips.

She broke the kiss and put her forehead on mine. I smiled in delight as she did the same.

"I miss that." She said. It was like she was speaking my mind.

"Me too." I said, smiling. She sighed.

"Okay let's go." She said, walking to wherever she was going.

"Where? The bedroom?" I teased smirking. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes.

"No, the kitchen." She said, smiling.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you love food." I said.

She went to the kitchen and stood on her tippy toes and opened the drawer above her. She was so short.

"How do you know where everything's at?" I asked, amazing at the way she moved around the house, like she was adapted to it already.

"I have excellent memory." She said. Then she grabbed something and turned to face me with a grin.

"And excellent food taste." She said, holding up the _Circus Animals._

"I can see that." I said, leaning against the marble glass table. Rose walked to my leather couch with the crackers and dived for the couch resting her back against it and eating a pink elephant one by one.

"You're making yourself at home aren't you?"I said, shaking my head while smiling.

She looked at me and put on a haughty expression that made her look very cute.

"Got a problem with that babe?" She said. Babe?

"Babe?" I said, folding my arms with each other.

She ate some more elephants. "I wanted to try it out. Yay or Nay?" She asked smiling.

"Hmm…Nay." I said. She mocked relief. "Good, it's too…." She said, putting a finger to her chin in a thoughtful face.

"Lame." I offered. Then I got an idea.

"Well not really I was thinking of—hey!" I jumped on her making sure I wasn't using my vampire speed. I straddled my legs on her and then tickled her fiercely.

She laughed loudly while gasping, "Damon" then laughing, "Stop." She said, laughing even harder. I grinned at the effect I had on her. She tried to push me while squirming but ending up falling on the ground on her back while I was still straddling her.

"Damon!" She screamed. I stopped while chuckling as she panting heavily. She punched me on the arm.

"You're." She said, and then breathed more. "Such a." She said, looking up at the ceiling. I put my face towards hers so that I could feel her breathing.

"I'm a what?" I asked, while I had on a smug smile. She looked at me with awe and wonder.

"Tease." She whispered. Then she brought her lips to mine and kissed me. She tasted like circus animals of course; I didn't even know when I bought them.

We kissed, but not like the other kisses we had which were hungry, this one was sweet and slow. Her lips were soft against mines and I found myself grabbing her silky hair with my fingers. Her lips murmured against mine, whispering my name over and over. I liked the way she said my name, like it was a prayer. We made out for like five minutes until….

"Well look what we have here." A voice said, interrupting us. Me and Rose sprang apart to see who it was.

Oh no.

**OOOO CLIFFHANGER! OH YEAH!**

**I like this chapter, a lot. Hope you liked the cutest couple ever! They're so adorable. Who interrupted their make out! Calm down people, review and I'll update tomorrow or maybe the day after, who knows?**

**See you next time!**


	14. Unexpected

**New Chapter! And again, thanks for the reviews. Here it is! And I wanna start doing Song Of The Moment so here's your new one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Academy.**

**Oh and for you Vampire Academy lovers, I found out that there is going to be something called a Molnija Award! For more information check this out!**

.net/s/8156368/1/Molnija_Award

**Damon POV**

**SOTM: **_**Act On Impulse by We Were Promised Jetpacks**_

I looked to see who interrupted us and was shocked to see who it was, and kind of annoyed too.

"Katherine." I said, sounding extremely upset. She smirked at what she was seeing.

"Did I ruin your love fest? Aw, I'm sorry." She said, pouting. Then she looked at Rose who looked confused.

"Oh. I thought this was Elena, but then again she's probably with Stefan." She said, analyzing Rose who sat up and standed up along with me.

"Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Katherine. Whoa, things were about to get serious.

But Katherine looked pleased at her attitude. "Damon, I didn't know you went this far with humans." She said, avoiding Rose's question. I looked at Rose to see her reaction before replying. At first she didn't look insulted, but then looked offended.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, straightened my t-shirt which was wrinkled by Rose's body friction.

Rose looked at her with dislike and stood closer to me. Katherine went and sat on the loveseat and crossed her legs. She had on black as well, she wore a dress that hugged her curves perfectly and heels that were bigger than Rose's. Her hair was curled as always but it wasn't the same as Rose's.

Now looking at Katherine, I remembered how I thought her and Elena were the most beautiful ladies in the world, but now after meeting Rose, I was wrong. Rose was like Elena and Katherine mixed together. Rose had Elena's determination but also had Katherine's feistiness. Maybe that's why I fell for her.

"After I helped you guys with Michael which I never got a thank you, I went to Malibu and was bored the first week. So I wanted to come back here and visit and maybe help for a reward." She said, grinning.

"Who's Michael?" Rose asked. Oh shit, I forgot I never told Rose any of this. And by the look of Rose's face, Katherine would tell her we're vampires and ruin everything. What am I going to do?

"Just some guy." I lied, looking at Katherine with a plead not to tell Rose.

"You're that close to a—" I cut Katherine off.

"Rose, can we talk in private please? Just for a little bit okay?" I asked her smiling. She still looked angry that I was going to be alone with Katherine but then nodded to me and walked off.

I felt relieved that Katherine didn't say anything or give any hint that we were vampires but then I remembered she said she was going to visit.

She fake coughed signaling me to talk to her. I realized I was still standing so I sat on the couch next to her.

"Rose is my girlfriend." I said proudly. Even though I didn't ask Rose officially, which I will, I still thought of Rose as someone I loved.

Katherine gaped and then laughed. "Really? Wow. What about Elena, don't you still love her?" She asked, curiously.

I raked my hand through my hair which was messed up by Rose's fingers, then landed it on my lap.

"No, I'm not in love with her anymore." I admitted. It felt good to say it too. Katherine cocked her head to the side of her shoulder and parted her mouth.

"Interesting…does that human girl know you're a vampire?" She asked, clearly interested now in my love life.

I looked down sadly. "No, and I plan on telling her soon so please don't scare her off Katherine, you know I don't say please." I said.

"Me, scare her off? I don't think I'll have to, once you show her proof that you're a vampire, you know how disbelieving humans are." She said, shaking her head at me.

I looked away in gloom. "I know that. I just hope she doesn't leave me like Elena did." I said. Why was I even telling Katherine my feelings? Was Rose making me soft or what?

But surprisingly, Katherine seemed comforting; it was like the 1800's all over again. I glanced at Katherine to see her expression. She looked like she was studying a creature.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked. She looked into my eyes with her nice brown ones.

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" I said. I remember saying those words to Elena at the Founder's Party.

She shook her head and smiled. "For the Salvatore Brothers, it always does."

**Rose POV**

For some reason, I did not like "Katherine." She sounded rude and looked like a bitch to me. But besides that she was really pretty, I wonder if she and Damon had history together…

Even thinking that made me incredibly jealous. I sticked close to Damon to make sure Katherine knew Damon was mine. She looked like a boy stealer.

I didn't want to be rude so I went to Damon's room to check out his stuff, or was that considered rude…oh well.

I trusted Damon so I knew him and Katherine wouldn't be doing anything, if so I would hear them anyways with my advanced hearing.

I noticed he had a huge bed right next to a tall window. The bed looked really comfy like last time but I wanted to explore more so I went to the bookcase.

I also observed that he had a big bookcase filled with history that went back centuries ago. I wonder why he had all of this, maybe he used to be a history teacher. Most were about vampires and things such as vervain and stuff, was he also a paranormal investigator too?

I perceived that everything here was wooden so no doubt he wasn't a vampire. I chuckled at my thoughts, wouldn't I notice after all if he was a vampire?

I shook my head and smiled at myself, I was being silly. He probably has all these weird books because he's interested in them, a hobby or something.

I wonder how he was so rich with the whole luxury bathroom, bed, and house? Maybe it was an inherit or something. Now that I think of it he never mentioned his parents to me. I wonder what his brother looks like? I bet they look just a cute.

Even now that I think of it, I don't really know that much about Damon. Maybe since I'm gonna stay here for a while we can spend more time with each other? That would be nice.

I jumped on his bed and laided down. Just as comfy as last time! I got myself into a good position and could smell Damon's scent on his pillows, it was great.

Soon I got so comfortable I fell asleep with a smile on my face waiting for my dark knight to come. That sounds so cheesy.

**Damon POV**

After agreeing with Katherine that I would be the one to tell Rose and she wouldn't give any hints, Katherine said she would find somewhere else to stay and wished me good luck.

I was astonished by how easy it was, but sooner or later the old Katherine will come back. I went up to see where Rose was and discovered that she was in my bed.

I stood above her and watched her sleeping soundly. She looked even more beautiful than Elena when I was in the exact same position with her. As I did with Elena, I moved my hand to her cheek and felt the smooth skin on my hand like a feather caressing my skin. I smiled until she said something.

"Dimitri…." She murmured.

Dimitri? Who's that? I looked utterly confused.

"Please…don't…..I love you." She said.

I gasped silently. I was taken aback and looked down at Rose.

How could this be? I love Rose, she doesn't love anyone else, no, I can't go through this again!

I just can't. I stormed off and headed straight to my usual getaway.

Mystic Grill.

**I feel so evil… I ruined a relationship, well Rose did with her stupid dream "hint for next chapter" ! Can this be mended back? Review and find out!**

**See ya next time!**


	15. Secrets

**I think I have a plan where this is going….so here it is, hope you like it! Oh and for the flashback it won't stick to the book only my version.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Academy.<strong>

**Rose POV**

I had the most horrible dream ever.

Well it was a dream of a flashback when I remember trying to persuade Dimitri to be with me when he was in the cell.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**But I love you!" I exclaimed, thrashing myself at the bars which confined Dimitri.**_

_**He started to get angry. "I can't be with you Rose, I just can't." He said, still holding his guardian mask on.**_

_**I was heartbroken, it was like knifes stabbing into my heart. Why is he resisting me? I rescued him! He should love me, not Lissa.**_

"_**After everything I did for you, I dropped out of school for you, I almost got killed because of you." I said, anger rising in me.**_

"_**Exactly! I could've killed you Rose, why do you want me? You have Adrian, he makes you happy and he never hurt you." He said.**_

_**That hurt. He was right, Adrian did make me happy and he really never hurt me. But Dimitri didn't mean to hurt me, and he makes me happy too.**_

"_**Leave before I call the guards." He said, facing the wall. **_

"_**Please, don't." I pleaded. He couldn't give me up. He just couldn't.**_

"_**Don't make this harder than it already is Rose." He said, sounding weary.**_

_**I took one last glance at the man I love, the man that I sacrificed for, and then I left.**_

_**I vowed to myself that I will never love him again.**_

I expected to see Damon next to me but was really disappointed to see he was gone. He didn't even leave a note….

I was confused, maybe he was downstairs? I got up from the bed still wearing the clothes from today, and walked downstairs.

It was empty, no one was here. I was looking forward to seeing his brother around but I guess not.

I looked around. Where was Damon?

**Damon POV**

I sat in my usual spot drinking my usual whiskey. I felt completely frustrated and leaned my head on my hands.

Maybe I was over exaggerating. I realized that I'm being completely unreasonable. I still have hope in me that Rose is the one, I won't let her go.

Maybe Dimitri was her brother or something? But the way she said it….

"What brings you here this time?" Someone said, casually.

I looked to see who sat next to me. Alaric, my drinking buddy, well used to be until that Doctor came in.

"What about you, where's your love nurse?" I teased, smirking. He rolled his eyes and ordered a beer.

"Her name's Meredith and she's working a late shift tonight. I decided to repay a visit here and order the usual." He said, shrugging.

"Great." I said, then took a swig of my whiskey. "So? What's the reason you're here this time?" He asked.

"Nothing, just bored." I lied.

"Elena told me about your little human friend. She sounded jealous too…I thought she liked Stefan instead of you." He said, and then drank his beer.

"She told you?" I said, astonished.

"Well actually I overheard it from her telling Caroline and Bonnie." He admitted, grinning.

I shook my head while chuckling until my phone rang. It's probably Rose, I knew I should've left a note.

I checked it and it said Rose.

"I'll be right back Rick." I said, then walked outside the bar.

"Hello?" I asked, nervously.

"Why the hell would you leave me in your big ass mansion alone? Where are you?" She asked, sounding outraged.

"Look I apologize, I just wanted a drink." I lied holding up my hands.

I heard a sigh. "Sorry for sounding demanding, I just had a bad dream and wished you were here so that I could forget about it." She said sounding sad.

I looked at the ground in guilt. "No it's fine, I should've left a note." Then I made a decision.

"Can we talk Rose? I have to tell you something important." I said anxiously.

"I also need to tell you something too." She said, sounding exactly like me.

Is she going to tell me she loves someone else? I hope I'm wrong… but then again when she finds out about me she'll never love me.

"I'll be home in five." I said sounding faint. We said our goodbyes and hanged up.

"Who's that?" Alaric asked from behind me.

I spun around calmly. "No one. See you later Rick." I left before I could hear what he was going to say.

**Rose POV**

I paced the room back and forth really uneasy.

What was he going to say when he found out? What does he need to tell me? So many questions…

I heard a door slam and felt relieved. Damon was here.

But when I expected to see him instead I saw another guy. He had brown hair but in the sunlight he could have blond highlights. He wore a green button up shirt which really brang out the green in his eyes, blue pants and regular mens shoes.

He looked at me reflecting confusion on his face. "Who are you?" We both asked at the same time.

"I'm Stefan, and this is my house. Who are you?" He repeated, looking like he was about to fight me.

Oh It's Damon's brother. "Oh, you're Damon's brother, I'm Damon's…." I said, trailing off. What was I exactly….

"Friend?" He offered, smiling. He had a nice smile.

"Yeah! Friend. You must be Stefan." I said, smiling. He was handsome, very handsome. But I knew he wasn't available since I knew he must be with Elena.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you." He said, sounding polite and was now relaxed. He offered his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand which was warm. "I'm Rose. Damon's told me about you." I said, still smiling.

He took his hand back and looked confused. "He's never told me about you…" He said.

Huh. "Well we met weeks ago, he must of forgot." I said, covering up my embaressment.

Then I heard the door slam and Damon came in.

He saw Stefan and looked panicked. "Don't worry Brother, we just met." He said, but I couldn't decipher what he was trying to say to Damon by his expression.

Damon looked relaxed but still jumpy. "Oh that's good. I'll talk to you later Stefan. Come on Rose, lets go to my room."

I obliged and nodded to Stefan with a smile. He did the same and then me and Damon left.

When we got to his bedroom it looked elegant as usual. We sat by the mini couch next to his fireplace.

We got comfortable and then started our conversation.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, twisting my fingers together anxiously.

"You can go first." He said. I gave up and agreed.

"If I tell you, will you still be with me?" I asked, sounding scared.

He looked sad. "I don't know…maybe." He said, sounding hurt.

I sighed wistfully and then told him my secret. "I'm a Dhamphir, I'm not human." I said.

He looked confused. "What are you talking about? What's a Dhamphir?" He asked. I expected these questions.

Then I told him everything about our race since the beginning of Elementary to now, even the Shadow-Kissed part. He looked extremely confused and I was nervous for his next question.

"I can't believe it, can I have proof?" He asked, trying not to sound offensive. I agreed and showed him my molinja marks on my neck.

I holded up my hair with my hands while I heard him gasp and lightly traced my tattoos. I explained to him what they resembled. I put my hair down and faced him seriously.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me. I'm half vampire half human, I have incredible strength, speed, and agility. That's a lot to take in. So I respect your decision." I said, tears filling my eyes and I looked away.

"Of course I want to be with you, being who you are makes you even more beautiful. I can't imagine a better person." He said, smiling and cupped his hand under my chin and turning my head to face him.

"Really?" I said, smiling happily. I couldn't believe this. But then he dropped his hand and looked down.

**Damon POV**

"I just don't think you'll want to be with me after what I say." I said. Then I started.

"I'm a vampire, but not like your kind of vampire." I said. She looked confused and serious.

"Proof?" She asked, looking shocked but still believing.

I used my vampire speed to dash across the room. She looked shocked.

"I believe you. No wonder I saw all of those vampire books and history on your shelf…" She asked.

"Do you kill people to drink their blood?" She asked, looking daring.

"No. I used to but I changed." I said, showing her I was honest. She nodded.

"Garlic?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm from Italians, what do you expect?" I said, grinning.

"Sunlight's obviously not an issue?" She said, beckoning to explain.

"We have rings, they protect us from a sun." I holded up my hand which held the Salvatore Ring.

"Crucifixes?" She asked.

"Decorative." I replied.

"Holy water?" She asked, sounding defeated. I smirked.

"Drinkable."

"So if you don't kill humans, what do you drink to survive?" She asked.

Now If I was Stefan I would say animal blood. But it's blood bags.

"Blood bags. My uncle was a doctor and he provided for us." I said. Please don't ask about my uncle…I killed him.

Thankfully she didn't. She inhaled and exhaled. I walked forward to her.

She didn't move. "So do you still want to be with me?" I asked calmly.

She focused her eyes on mine. Then she smiled.

"I do. But who said we were together, you haven't officially declared me your girlfriend." She said, faking hurt.

I smiled widely. "I was going to but I had to get this out of the way."

I scooted closer to her, feeling her body heat from the fire.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," She looked at me angrily, warning me not to call her that. I laughed.

"I mean, Rose Hathaway, will you do me the biggest honor to be my girlfriend?" I asked, using my Damon smirk.

She put a finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm….I don't know there are so many sexy men—ah!"

I pushed her against the bed, straddling her. "Do I have to tickle you again?" I said, teasing her.

"No! Okay, okay, yes I accept!" She said, smiling. She was so beautiful, so amazing.

I kissed her soft lips and smiled.

But then I thought if I should tell her about Klaus…nah I don't think I'll be helping that much anyways.

**Finally got that out of the way! Whew! Review!**


	16. Preview Of Meeting

**New chapter! Here you go, enjoy. I know it's short sorry I'm just tired… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Vampire Academy.**

**Rose POV**

**SOTM: ****It's Over by Civil Twilight**

I was so nervous about meeting Damon's friends, pals, whatever. Damon explained that there were such things as witches, werewolfs, even vampire hunters! He told me about one of them called Alaric who was like his drinking buddy, how ironic is that?

And he told me a bit more about Elena, how she lost so many people in her life, her parents died in a car crash and she only had her brother. I kinda felt bad for being mean but she was being a bit selfish to Damon…

Anyways he told me about everyone, Caroline who was one of Elena's best friends who was turned by Katherine who is also a vampire, and about Matt, Tyler, and practically everyone!

So I knew who everyone was and was prepared, physically if someone planned to attack me or something, and trying mentally to be. I wonder if Damon is going to tell them what I am…

Oh well. I was really planning on meeting Bonnie who was the witch. I was really interested to see if she and Lissa are alike by their powers, can she heal? Where is her power from? I'll find out soon hopefully.

But the biggest part was what Damon told me. He told me about a physcotic half vampire half werewolf who plans to make more of him called "hybrids". He basically ruined everyone's lives and everyone wanted revenge, and if he dies so does everyone who's descended by him. Super complicated.

I never knew how difficult Damon's life was. Mine wasn't even worth comparing to his; I wanted to help everyone so I decided to come to his little meetings, especially as his girlfriend. I was looking forward to seeing Elena's reaction.

"So where is this taking place?" I asked. We were in Damon's car heading somewhere. I was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap with a button up long-sleeved above it, and some comfortable but nice tight jeans that made my legs look great. Damon was wearing the usual, black leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. Sexy.

"Elena's house." He said casually. Oh, interesting.

"And are you going to introduce me as your girlfriend or your friend?" I teased, smiling but half serious.

"Girlfriend of course, but if you wanted to make it believable you can put on my jacket." He said, beaming.

"No I like it on you, it makes you look sexy." I said. I grinned at his expression. "That's why I wear it all the time." He said.

We arrived at a house that was colored white but had a brown roof. It had two shutters on the top and an American flag hanging from it. Typical American home.

We got out of the car and Damon surprised me by grabbing my hand and intertwining his rough fingers with mine. I glanced at his loving expression and smiled.

"Let's go Warrior Goddess." He said, grinning.

"Warrior Goddess?" I said. "I like it." I said, nodding in agreement.

"It suits you, even though I've never seen you fight." He said.

"Maybe we can spar one on one?" I said, raising my eyebrows in question. He nodded. "Definitely."

Damon walked through the door and I was going with him until I was blocked by an invisible barrier. What the hell?

Damon noticed and looked at me curiously for a second while I tried to break through the invisible barrier, and then he showed recognination.

"Oh I forgot, this house is protected so that no supernatural can come in unless invited. I was already invited the first time which is enough but you aren't so…let me go get Elena." He said, stopping himself from laughing and walked away.

I was pissed off. How dare he leave me like that? Ugh, he gets on my nerves sometimes. Elena will never invite me in after what I did to her. Well there goes my plan for talking with Bonnie.

I heard footsteps walking to where I was and I folded my arms in pride. I will not be humiliated by Elena. I saw Damon walking with Elena with Stefan who looked pretty happy.

"Why is she here anyways, she's just a vampire." She said. Humans can be soo dumb…

"No she's a dhamphir, it's a different kind of vampire race, she can explain if she's inside." Damon said.

Elena looked confused but obliged. She only obliged because Stefan was there.

"You may come in." She said, hesitantly for a bit. I walked through and was pleased to see nothing blocked me in my way.

I took in my surroundings as a guardian habit and saw that there was a hallway that led to a kitchen that was painted yellow and a living room right next to it. It looked comfortable but told myself that I wasn't here to make myself comfortable.

"Why is she here again?" Stefan said, but sounded like he wasn't trying to be offensive.

"I told you, she's not human nor a vampire. She's a different race which is similar to ours but not exactly." Damon said. They both still looked puzzled but they sat down on a brown couch.

Me and Damon sat next to each other while I observed that Elena looked a bit annoyed at this. Stefan sat next to Elena and I perceived that Bonnie and the rest weren't here.

"So what are you?" Stefan asked. This was going to take a while.

"I'm a dhamphir. It's a name for someone like me who's half vampire half human. When I say vampire I mean Moroi, that's what we called our vampires. They also feed on humans, and having special powers." I said, getting over with the basics.

Stefan nodded and Elena just looked interested. I told Damon to help me out and he gladly agreed.

"They also have another name for even worse vampires called Strigoi. They are the bad vampires that have red eyes and super speed and strength. Moroi only having special powers such as Water, Fire, Air, Earth, and Spirit which is super rare." He added.

"Now a Dhamphir has inhumane speed and strength but not as strong as Strigoi. They are trained as Guardians for the Moroi since they can't defend themselves they're magic is only to be used for good." I also added.

"Can Moroi go in the sunlight?" Stefan asked curiously.

"They can but it irritates them a lot." I answered.

"How do we know you're not making this up, prove it." Elena said, but I heard the doubt in her voice. I sighed exasperated.

I looked toward Damon. He nodded towards me and then he got up with me and we both stood five feet apart from each other.

"Attack me." I said. "Damon no!" Stefan said, but it was too late.

Damon sped towards me in his vampire like speed which was still fascinating to see but If not for my Dhamphir reflexes I would've crashed. But I easily used my Dhamphir speed to get out of his way.

He stopped and looked around. "Right here." I said, grinning.

He spun towards me and smirked. "You're inhumanly fast." He said mocking shock. I rolled my eyes.

Stefan and Elena both looked astonished and was glad to make Elena feel stupid of herself.

"Told you." I said directing it at Elena. And then me and Damon sat back down.

"That's incredible. You're faster than us!" Stefan said, amazed.

"I was actually going easy on her as an example; I'm actually faster than her." Damon said. He was right; when I was going to surprise him when I arrived at his house he was faster than me.

"Oh, well still you can be a great asset." Stefan said pleased. I was delighted to finally get some praise in here. Elena also agreed which was a shocker.

"Thanks." I said. Then we heard loud footsteps barging in. "Bonnie I really think we should have a party or something, things are getting so hectic around here….." A girl voice said. Bonnie?

When they came in I noticed that there was a blonde girl with green eyes that were just a bit darker than Lissa's. Then next to her was supposedly Bonnie, she was dark skinned and had brown dark curls that went to her shoulders. Closest to the blonde girl was a teenage boy who had short black hair and was kind of buff, he was cute too. Then lastly, there was another teenage boy who had sandy blonde hair and looked like a surfer boy. He wasn't tan but had these adorable blue eyes that were lighter than Christians.

I assumed they were Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt. Although I couldn't tell which one was which, except for Bonnie and Caroline.

They all looked towards me curiously. Stefan greeted them and all told them to sit down at the table. They did and when everyone was settled Stefan spoke.

"We have a new partner, this is Rose." Stefan said, smiling kindly towards me. Should I stand up or sit down? I chose the latter and just waved at them.

Until Damon decided to speak.

"My girlfriend." He said proudly. Everyone gasped except Stefan.

Damn Damon.

**That's it, I'm tired I'll give you the rest tomorrow, love you all! See ya!**


	17. Meeting and Talk With Bonnie

**This is so awkward…first I want to say sorry for the long wait, I've been so obsessed with reading other fanfiction instead of writing it. So I'll make sure this chapter is good for you all. Thank you for continuing to support me through this. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries. **

**Rose POV**

**Song of the Moment: Thomas Newman- Any Other Name**

_**Previously:**_

_**"We have a new partner, this is Rose." Stefan said, smiling kindly towards me. Should I stand up or sit down? I chose the latter and just waved at them.**_

_**Until Damon decided to speak.**_

_**"My girlfriend." He said proudly. Everyone gasped except Stefan.**_

_**Damn Damon.**_

"Are you serious?" Elena exclaimed. I didn't think they would know this soon but I guess since the cats out of the bag I just made fun.

I observed everyone else's reactions. Caroline looked really appalled and eagerly curious, Bonnie looked interested, the one with the blue eyes looked curious and a tiny bit surprised, and the one with the muscles looked the least surprised out of all of them.

I glanced at Damon and he looked smug at Elena's comment and tightened his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I reflected his expression on me.

"Deadly." I spoke. Stefan looked odd at Elena's comment and when Elena noticed she then changed her petty face to look as if she didn't care.

But before she began to speak Stefan started the meeting.

"Rose, this is Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler," Stefan said pointing to each one by name. I _knew_ the buff one was Tyler! He looked like a Tyler guy.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said tightening my smile hoping to show them that I'm not a crazy person for dating Damon.

They all looked awkward and finally got over it. Hellos and Hi's were given to me with faces that were trying to look glad.

"Rose isn't human if that's what you're thinking, she's a different race." Damon said looking directly at Matt while Matt looked shyly away. I realized that besides Elena he was the only human. Damon told me all about everyone so that I wouldn't feel lost.

They looked exactly like Elena when I got here so it was just an hour all over again.

Stefan discussed what I was while Damon added a few things here and there. The whole time I was anxiously looking at their faces to still find confusion and disbelief.

When he was done, this time Bonnie asked for proof. I did the same example with Damon again and they looked even more surprised. Especially Tyler.

"Wow, that's incredible. You're kind of like me." Tyler said, speaking for the first time to me.

He kinda was. Me and Tyler both possessed speed and not a thirst for blood not like these vampires. But the only difference was the bond, sure Tyler was bonded to Klaus but that wasn't exactly a bond, more like a dog on a leash Klaus was pulling and wouldn't ever let go.

"I guess so." I replied. Caroline looked suspicious but I assumed she remembered about me and Damon and then looked relaxed.

"So no questions or concerns?" I asked them like how I did with Stefan.

Bonnie spoke. "Are you bonded to someone?" Oh, I totally forgot to tell Damon and the rest. How did she even know?

"How did you know?" I asked back curiously. She looked at me intently. "I could just….feel it." She said.

Maybe she was different than Lissa, maybe stronger. "You're bonded with someone, like Tyler and Klaus?" Damon asked looking at me confused.

"Sorry, I've been blocking it so much I nearly forgot. But our bond isn't like with them." I said. Then I spent the rest of the night explaining to them my near death experience and how Lissa revived me. They all look intensely interested and showed emotion with each and every detail I gave.

After I was finished they both look flabbergasted. Bonnie was the one who spoke first which she's doing a lot.

"Is this Lissa girl connected to the ghosts like I am?" She said looking hopeful.

"No she's connected with Spirit. The one with the darkness is…me." I said.

Bonnie looked a bit taken aback but then composed herself.

"Really? Wow. So how exactly does that work?" Bonnie said eagerly. But Caroline didn't have time for this obviously so she said,

"You guys can talk all about the paranormal world later; right now we need to discuss Klaus. And thanks for explaining everything Rose." Caroline said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"So what's the plan?" Matt said. It was the first time he said anything.

Stefan and Elena both glanced at each other quickly and then Stefan began the plan.

"It's not exactly a plan. It's more of an idea; first we need to find who Rose, the one that was killed, was sired to." Stefan said not hesitating about Damon's old crush. He told me about that Rose girl too. He must like Roses a lot.

Damon didn't tense but didn't look happy either, more of a serious type, sudden change from half an hour ago. Everyone nodded at Stefan since he was the leader now. Let's just say I knew everything.

"Elena, Rose and I can go meet Jeremy and see if he could talk to her in ghost form." Damon said. Elena looked agitated.

"Why does Rose have to go?" She said, trying to hide the offended tone in her voice but I noticed it. Damon did too.

"Because she's my girlfriend obviously." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And he did that eye thing too, every time he did it I smiled. It was so strange but funny.

"And because I can help contact her too if Jeremy needs help. I can see ghosts too." I explained. She looked defeated and sank back in her seat moving close to Stefan.

Stefan didn't seem to notice so he continued. "Once we find out…..we'll see what goes on from there." Stefan said. I knew from his voice that he didn't have a plan yet. Well at least we got the first step.

From the quietness I suspected that the meeting was done. Everyone stood up from their seats and began to talk to one another like it was a gathering. Elena was talking to Stefan about something and the rest were talking to each other except for Bonnie.

"Hey Rose, you think we can talk now, if it's a good time?" Bonnie asked looking at Damon standing close to me. Finally!

"Damon I really want to talk to Bonnie real quick okay? You should talk to Elena about the trip." I said to Damon. He nodded and walked towards Elena.

"So Bonnie, what are you exactly?" I asked her while we sat down in another room more quiet. We both sat on a bed which I guessed was the guest room and got comfortable.

"I'm a witch. At first I didn't believe it when my Grams told me, but then I started getting symptoms." Bonnie said. I nodded and became really interested.

She continued. "I started to get these numbers in my head. Eight, fourteen, and twenty two. Those numbers were everywhere, I saw them everywhere. When there was this incident that a Couch at our school was murdered. When the ambulance was picking his body up I saw all of the numbers in various places." She stopped to see my reaction.

I believed her. I knew that wasn't normal and I believed she wasn't crazy. She took the hint and smiled in thanks. Then continued,

"I told my Grams and I just accepted the truth. She helped me learn more about my powers more and more until she died." She said, sounding sad at the last part.

I felt sorry for her; she lost someone so close to her. I gave her a sympathetic look and told her I was sorry. She said thanks.

"Well that's my story. I know yours but what are your symptoms? You're not a witch of course." She said chuckling.

"Well the name for it is Shadow-kissed. I found out what I was from someone who knew more than me about what I was, but we weren't close at all. It turns out that Lissa used her Spirit to revive me after the car crash. There was also this incident where I was on a plane and I was having a massive headache. I heard voices in my head and it was excruciating. It got so out of control that before I was taken away I saw Lissa's dead family in front of me." I elaborated. It was Bonnie's turn to be interested.

"From then on it was darkness as well. When Lissa used too much spirit she got affected by going wild. The biggest time was when I saw her acting really angry and I knew something was wrong. So I took the darkness from her somehow and well, I started going ballistic." I shook my head at the memory before the cabin.

Bonnie gave me a kind look and smiled. She wanted me to go on so I did.

"I was almost about to kill someone until I was dragged away by someone. He made me calm down and then I came back. I felt really scared and confused and I didn't know what to do. He comforted me for the rest of that time." I murmered the last part remembering the Cabin Scene.

"That was probably stressful to delt with. That person mustv'e been really important to you to be able to have that affect on you." Bonnie said fixing her gaze at me.

I took a quick deep breath and sighed. "Not that important. Anyways that's my story, questions or comments?" I asked smiling. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I think you've said it all. Thanks for talking to me it was really interesting." Bonnie said before standing.

I did the same. "No problem, looking forward to helping you all." I said, looking confident.

"Look, one more thing." Bonnie said looking extremely serious. I made a confused face but braced myself for whatever she was about to say.

"You'll be in complete danger if you help us, you don't know what you're up against. Klaus can do things that would destroy you, maybe even kill you." Bonnie said looking pained.

"He will hurt the people you care about to get what he wants. So be extra cautious, do you still want to join us?" Bonnie asked looking understanding.

Damon told me about the things he has done. It wasn't a pretty story. And I sure as hell didn't want to die. But he didn't even know the people I cared about, what could possibly go wrong?

"I'm in." I announced.

I know, I know, SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! But I really gotta update on my other fanfic so I'll make sure the next chapter is good for you all! Thanks for your patience.


	18. Guest

**So I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the whole thing with Elena becoming a vampire but I don't think I'm going to talk about that in the story. But I do have other plans so to confirm it; I won't focus anymore on Elena and the last episode of Vampire Diaries. We'll both see where it ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries.**

**Rose POV**

**SOTM (****Song of the Moment): Do You Want It All? by Two Door Cinema Club**

"Is there ever a time where you don't have a glass of liquor by your side?" I asked Damon. We were relaxing once again on his remarkable cozy couch. We just finished watching a movie and were in a comfortable silence. I sat really close to him while he had his arm laced behind my back resting there.

He lazily sipped his glass of some type of whiskey and set it down.

"Nope." He replied. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. I was still ignoring the fact that I had to come back to the Academy tomorrow. But I knew I couldn't anymore.

"Damon?" I asked looking at his handsome face. His eyes were so captivating and it's one of the things that make him attractive.

"Hmm?" He looked at me curiously. He began caressing my hair and putting his fingers through it which felt nice.

"I have to go back to the Court tomorrow." I said sadly. He stopped his fingers and then made a face and looked disappointed.

"That's a bummer." He said. Then I thought of an idea. No, that's insane, they'll never let him in…

"I mean, I have an idea but I don't know if it'll work…" I trailed off. He straightened up and looked mildly interested.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Maybe you can come with me, as a….Moroi?" I asked suggestively. He pursed his lips and looked sideways in thought.

"You have all the qualities. Pale skin," I said but he cocked his head as if saying, "seriously?" I smiled.

"Sexy skin I mean." I corrected. He nodded in agreement.

"And what about the super power?" He asked doing the eye thing again. Lightbulb!

"Spirit. I mean, I know it's super rare but it's the only one you can pass for. I'm sure no one will ask you questions, I can handle Liss and Adrian." I said sure of myself.

"Sounds good. When do we leave?" He asked brightly.

"Now." I said. We both got up and packed.

"I usually stay for two weeks and then leave." I added. He nodded but then looked concerned.

"What about blood?" He asked.

"They have feeders there 24/7." I replied. He looked relieved and then stopped to text someone.

"I'm going to text Stefan to tell him I'll be gone for a while." He said.

"Uh-huh." I said. After we were packed we got in my car and drove off to the Academy which would take a few hours.

Then I realized something.

"Oh! And Moroi aren't comfortable in the sunlight for a long time so remember that okay?" I said to Damon.

"Right but why can't I go in as Damon the Sexy Vampire?" He said smirking. I felt a smile creep on my lips.

"Because then, after they know that you'll eventually be Damon the Dead Vampire." I said. His cheerful face fell.

"Hey let's play a game, how about 20 Questions?" I offered to pass time.

"Sure." He said. I decided to ask the first question.

"Are you still in love with Elena?" I asked seriously. I needed to be sure somehow and by the look on Damon's face it wasn't confirmed yet.

"No." He answered. I nodded and waiting for him to ask the next question as I passed to the other lane.

"Was there any other guys before me?" Damon asked hesitantly. Oh shit…. I totally forgot to tell him about Dimitri. I guess this is the time.

"About that, I need to tell you something." I said. He moved his position in his seat and faced towards me.

I drummed my fingers over the exterior of the driving wheel and licked my lips.

"There was this guy named Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov." I started. It hurt to say his name sometimes but I'm getting the hang of it.

"He was my mentor and was seven years older than me. We ended up falling in love with each other," I said and could see hurt in Damon's blue eyes.

"But we couldn't be together because it doesn't work like that, dhamphirs with other dhamphir, a taboo." I explained.

"So we tried to hide it and it worked but we still had our weak moments. Then there was this incident where the darkness from the outcome of Lissa's spirit was transferred to her and she was acting irrationally." I said shaking my head from that awful memory.

"So I did the only thing that would help her. I took it from her and it consumed me. I almost killed a guy for hurting Liss until Dimitri dragged me away from him." I said. Damon looked the same way Bonnie did when I told her about this exact memory, polite and interested.

"He took me to a cabin and helped me calm down and soon I came back to myself." I said. I felt anxious and my breathing started to labor. There was a red light and I slowed down the car to a complete stop.

"So then….we had sex." I confessed. I noticed Damon clenched his knuckles and looked towards the window hiding his expression.

"And then he was captured by a Strigoi and soon became one of them. I was determined to find him and kill him to end his misery. I knew that was what he would want." I said. Even though Damon wasn't looking at me I knew he could still hear me.

"So eventually I found him and…." I stopped. Should I really tell Damon _everything_? He looked at me cautiously.

"If I tell you everything promise me you won't act on it okay?" I warned. Damon gulped and slowly nodded.

"He took advantage of me. He drained my blood and used me as a possession; I couldn't fight back because I was very weak." I said. I checked to see Damon's expression and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Damon looked infuriated and shocked at the same time.

"But it wasn't his fault entirely. He wasn't himself, becoming a Strigoi changes you completely into a whole another person." I said. Then I realized that I was defending Dimitri. I shook that thought away.

Damon started to ease up and looked at me with a fierce protective gaze.

"I will never let anyone hurt you no matter what happens." Damon said sounding as he looked. I smiled as I felt warm inside of his sweet words.

"And I won't let anything hurt you either, I promise." I said. Then I immediately saw the road up ahead to the Court and I stopped by the check in post.

"Long story short I revived him from death and turned him back into a dhamphir, he thought my best friend Lissa was his savior instead of me because she had to be the one to physically revive him. He broke my heart and Lissa wasn't supportive." I concluded, and sighed.

"What a dick." Damon commented.

"We'll finish our game later but for now remember what I told you." I said. Damon winked seductively as his answer.

"State your name and race." The stiff guard said. He was probably new since I didn't know him.

"Rose Hathaway; Dhamphir." I replied. Damon looked at the guard and grinned.

"I'm Damon Salvatore; Moroi, at your service." Damon said grinning. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip to restrain myself from smiling.

The guard would probably assume I was his temporary guardian so he let us pass although before I passed I noticed that he looked oddly suspicious.

"That was easy." Damon says. I agreed, after all he didn't even look at us, he sounded like a robot or something.

We stepped out of the parking lot and walked towards the entrance to the Royal Court. I texted Lissa that we were here and then put my phone away.

Damon strutted besides me and looked around curiously. Then he grabbed something out of his pocket and drank it. You've got to be kidding me.

"Is a flask really necessary?" I asked. He's such an alcoholic, but a sexy one also.

He made a "ah" sound after he finished gulping the silver flask and robotically tucked it back in his pocket safely. He glanced at me and did his trademark smirk.

"Most definitely." He said. I shrugged it off and decided to do something bravely.

I slowly etched my hand closer to his which wasn't that far and the back of my palm delicately touched his hand. Damon looked confused for a second but then looked at my hand and grabbed it with his. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand tight while I reciprocated.

_**SOTM: Girls And Boys In Love by The Rumble Strips**_

We were now out in the open now for all the chattering Moroi and their guards to see and some of them glanced at us and I recognized Mia out of all of them. I should go greet her.

Mia was now working at a nice coffee stand on the outskirts of the center of the court. I knew that she and Eddie had a thing going on so I always teased her about it and usually saw Eddie ordering more coffees than anyone else I've ever seen. Now as I saw her she wasn't looking at us and instead was too busy concentrating pouring a cup of hot coffee and handing it the customer.

When I approached her she was still busy chatting happily with the woman and her vibrant blonde hair was glowing in the sun. She finally then said goodbye to the customer who was called Susan and was still smiling stacking some cups on each other.

"Sorry for the wait, what can I get yo—" She looked up and gasped; at last registered me.

"Rose! Oh my God!" She yelped and then scurried around the stand and came at me. She hugged me keeping a firm lock of her pale arms around my neck. I struggle for breath as I stuttered out,

"Mia—let go of—me!" She pulled back quickly and smiled with her teeth showing. She didn't even notice Damon.

"I missed you soooo much! I tried to see you when you came last time but I couldn't so now I finally can!" She finished. She looked so happy.

"I was wondering about you too. Anyways this is Damon." I say. Damon looks distracted but then hears his name and looks at us.

Mia looked at him and looked impressed.

"Good choice Rose, he's so hot!" She said shamelessly. I laughed at her boldness and Damon grinned.

"I know right." I agreed. Damon looked proud and then looked at Mia.

"It's nice to meet you." Mia said turning into her polite self and shook his hand. I saw that it was turning sunset which was good.

"Well I'll see you later Mia we're going to go check in with Lissa." I said. Mia nodded and a red headed man came up the stand looking expectantly at Mia. Mia saw him right away and said her goodbyes.

"What did you think about her? She's cool huh?" I asked Damon. He took back his hand and draped it over my back caressing my long hair again.

"Yup. Who's next?" He asked.

"Lissa. And I think I forgive her Damon…" I said. Damon looked at me and nodded.

"I don't feel like hating her anymore, and I actually miss her." I said. Out of fate, then I saw Lissa taking a stroll with Christian talking attentively with him. Lissa saw me and took notice of Damon, she looked interested.

She walked towards me with Christian besides her and approached us.

"Rose, I'm glad you made it here safe. I see you brought a guest." She said looking at Damon.

I smiled respectfully. "Yes I did." Before I got to introduce him Damon spoke up.

"I'm Damon." He said studying Lissa. Lissa graciously smiled and shook his offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lissa." She replied. Christian also smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Christian, Lissa's boyfriend." He said. He was such a possessive boyfriend it made me stifle a laugh.

Damon didn't care so he just smiled. Alright, I have to do this once and for all.

"Liss can I talk to you in private?" I asked. She didn't look shocked surprisingly and kindly agreed. Christian and Damon walked away from us giving us some privacy.

The sun finally set and we got to see a good view of it. Lissa's guardian who did a good job of becoming invisible stood behind Lissa. Lissa waved him off and he grudgingly walked away but far enough so that he didn't hear us and kept a good eye on Lissa.

I guess I'm starting this conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you that day I was such filled up with so much hatred at you. I apologize for behaving that way." I said. I instantly felt so much better inside.

Lissa shook her head and looked at me with seriousness.

"No I should be the one to apologize. Christian told me about why he think you left, and I was oblivious to you and I shouldn't been a better friend." Lissa confessed looking guilty. I saw that her jade green eyes were getting watery and she looked really sad.

"Don't cry Liss, we're best friends again, right?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She smiled and came over and hugged me. It felt better than Mia's hug.

"Always." She replied. I smiled and hugged her back so happy that things were okay between us.

She pulled back and wiped her tears. "I missed you a lot Rose, even Mia couldn't replace you." Lissa said.

We heard laughter and glanced at the source. Christian and Damon looked like the best of pals striding towards us pleased. Me and Lissa scoffed at them.

"Well aren't you two the best of friends?" I teased. They both rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Damon here is just hilarious." Christian said. Damon looked like he was trying not to grin.

"You're not bad yourself what you did back there." Damon said.

"What happened?" I asked. They told me that there was this snobby Moroi scolding his mother and Christian scared him by creating a spark on his ass that made the Moroi jump every time he did it.

"No way!" Lissa yelled. We both gaped and then laughed picturing the image in our heads.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." Christian said with an arrogant looking smirk on his face.

It was nighttime now which meant morning for Moroi so Lissa had to go do some Queen Business. We both said our goodbyes and me and Damon walked away.

"So did you and Lissa make up?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and I'm happy about it." I replied smiling to myself.

"I'm glad." He said. He put his arm around my waist again and pulled me towards him in a comfortable position.

"Where to next Warrior Goddess?" Damon asked. I thought for a moment and then finally knew.

"You're going to meet your clone." I said. I looked at Damon and he looked confused.

"Clone?"

"Yup. You two will be _best_ friends forever." I said putting emphasis on best. Damon scoffed.

"We'll just see about that." He said. I grinned in retort. As we were walking I then heard a distinct noise.

"Rose!"

With a confused expression I turned around and saw the woman with jet black hair and a skinny figure.

"Oh my God." I said.

**Its time I finally introduced Tasha. Yay! I bet you're all like noooo lol. This is where shit gets real lol! See you next time.**

**-Rose**


	19. Guest Pt2

**Thank you all for reviewing. Here is another chapter for all of you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries.**

_**Previously: **_

"Rose!"

With a confused expression I turned around and saw the woman with jet black hair and a skinny figure.

"Oh my God." I said.

**RPOV**

I still had my jaw dropped but realizing that, I shut it. Before Damon could say anything Tasha enveloped me in a tight hug, I was stunned.

"I missed you!" Tasha said pulling back after my recovered daze. Damon was most likely getting used to being invisible so he stood there still confused about why I said Oh my God. I noticed that Tasha looked happily towards me and also didn't notice Damon. I tried to just be kind to Tasha, it wasn't like it was her fault Dimitri didn't love me anymore. Besides, I have Damon now.

"I missed you too." I replied smiling as genuinely as possible. Tasha smiled back and then finally noticing Damon respectfully standing beside me.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Tasha." Tasha raised her hand and smiled. I could tell she was a slight attracted to him but didn't act on it, she's probably going to ask Dimitri to be her guardian again._ Not that I care._

Damon grinned and shook her hand. "I'm Damon, Rose's boyfriend."

Tasha looked surprised and then looked delighted.

"Really? That's great! You're her charge, right?" She asked. I was about to assist him in case he didn't know what that meant but instead he answered.

"One and only." He said grinning. I stood there smiling at my "charge".

Tasha took a second to look around probably wondering where Lissa and Pyro are at.

"I charge you up fast don't I?" Damon whispered seductively in my ear causing me to shiver. Ugh, the things this crazy vampire does to me…

Noticing Lissa and Pyro weren't here Tasha asked, "Where are Christian and Lissa at?"

"Lissa should be done with a meeting by now so Christian should be with her in the main plaza." I assumed.

"Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you both! I hope we can all get together some time and chat." Tasha said smiling so that her sharp fangs would show.

I nodded. "That'd be great." I said but I wasn't sure if I meant that completely.

Tasha said goodbye two both of us and then jaunted to her way making her hair bounce vibrantly in the last specks of the sun before it fully went down.

"She reminded me of someone with her perky behavior." Damon said. We walked to the way I remembered Adrian stayed at.

"Who?" I asked glancing at him curiously. I noticed how his gorgeous blue eyes looked studious most of the time but with me looked content.

"One of Elena's little friends. She's rather annoying; I got the same vibe from that woman." Damon said. I felt extremely glad that Damon shared the same views of Tasha that I did.

"You don't say?" I asked. I smiled broadly and wrapped my arms around his left arm and rested my head on it. I couldn't stand not being in contact with him physically. It might sound cliché' but I didn't really care.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked impatiently. I giggled at his impatience which I never do.

"I told you, to your clone." I answered.

"How many times have I said that there is only one person like me and that is me!" He exclaimed.

I ignored him and knocked at the door and peeked through the window to see bottles of beer and many other types of bottles all over the place. It looked really messy.

"Adrian! Open up!" I yelled knocking louder on the door.

"Maybe he isn't there?" Damon suggested. I was really hoping to see the reaction on Damon's face when he saw how Adrian acts but since there was no reply for more than twenty seconds I gave up with a heaved sigh.

"He's probably at the bar. I was really hoping you guys' wou-" I said but was cut off by the sound of glass breaking.

"Shit." Someone said with a grumpy accent. Then I heard footsteps and more murmuring to themselves about kicking someone's ass because they interrupted his sleep. I smirked at the comment;

Just then a door creaked open and a man in light blue faded jeans and a green shirt appeared and was squinting his eyes as if it was a sunny morning.

"What the hell do you want?" Adrian said not bothering to register who we were. Damon was about to say something until I spoke first.

"A bottle of scotch please." I said sweetly not bothering to hide my feminine voice. I knew if I said that he would snap back to normal.

"What?" He shrieked. I was right of course and he carelessly looked at me with his green eyes. His face turned to realization and then shock.

" Little Dhamphir, what did I tell you about bothering me in the night?" He said and didn't see Damon of course. I smirked.

"That if I do I may suffer _serious_ consequences which because of that I did this." I shot back. Then out of nowhere I sprang up and hugged him tight. I didn't realize how much I missed Adrian, he's been so loyal to me that I never said thank you.

He didn't expect it so he froze. Then I pulled back smiling.

"I would ask you to invite us but you and your place looks wrecked so I want you to meet someone." I said turning my head where Damon was.

Adrian finally noticed Damon's presence and greeted him.

"I'm Adrian." He said at the exact same time Damon said, "I'm Damon". I scoffed, I was right.

"Told you." I said to Damon. They both looked at each other strangely and then looked away awkwardly.

"You're right Little Dhamphir, I got to clean up. Come back in ten minutes or so." Adrian said looking back at his cluttered room. For some reason I think Adrian got drunk because of something serious, he seemed upset. I should talk to him. But for now I'm going to go back to my dorm for a while.

"Alright. Bye then." I said. I walked Damon back to my room in a comfortable silence. I never thought I could feel this way about any other person besides Dimitri but fate happened and I'm so happy even though the person I fell in love with is a different species from me.

I stopped in front of my door facing Damon with a delighted smile.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a puzzled look in return.

"For what?" He asked.

"For...everything." I said. My hands traveled towards his chest and went higher and higher to his neck. I put my arms around his neck and then moved my face closer to his seductively.

I knew he understood what I mean because he was looking at me with pure love and desire.

"It was my pleasure." He responded doing his sexy eye thing. I smirked,

"Speaking of pleasure, we should see how comfortable my bed is." I said. He chuckled and said, "Sounds great."

I gasped at the sudden gesture of him picking up my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I laughed as he opened the door and kicked it open causing it to slam and then pushed me roughly against the wall.

"Feisty aren't we?" I said grinning. He smirked and smashed his lips against mine causing me to groan with pleasure.

All of a sudden I heard someone cough in my room and it was loud and that person sounded really irritated. _Who the hell..._

I looked around and gasped as I saw a certain Russian looking like he was going to literally kill someone.

_Oh shit._

**Ahh! Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**-Rose**


	20. Short Chapter Read AN Notes please!

**I really don't know how to end this story! What do you guys want? More drama, more romance, more jealousy? tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Vampire Diaries. **

**RPOV**

_What the hell._

Dimitri looked like he was going to rip Damon's head off. How dare he get jealous after what he did to me! That bastard!

"What the hell are you doing here? In my room?" I yelled getting off of Damon which was tough to do. Damon seemed confused; he probably didn't know who this bastard was.

Dimitri looked like he was trying to control his anger. "I need to talk to you." He practically gnashed his teeth together narrowing his eyes at Damon. You know what, I'm going to settle this now.

"Damon can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Yeah...sure." Damon replied looking at Dimitri a little curious and…disappointed? On any other day I would've laughed but now I don't feel like laughing at all. He walked out of the room and shut the door.

_I really hope he doesn't eavesdrop_ …

I shook that thought away, of course he wouldn't, he knows better.

**DAMON POV**

After walking out of Rose's room I was really inquisitive about that man in there. I could literally see the hate on his face clearly directed towards me, but why me? What did I do?

I was also pissed off at not getting some action with Rose. I hope she's still up for it when I come back. I was about to head to the feeders remembering the tour with Rose when all of a sudden a thought came to me.

_**Who was that guy?**_

I knew that what I was about to do is extremely rude and selfish, maybe even dangerous, but I just couldn't help it, I just _had_ a bad gut feeling about him, especially around Rose.

I turned around and headed back to Rose's room to find out what's going on.

**I know I know, "That's IT!" I'm so sorry for making it this short, I just really wanted to post a chapter for you guys, I've been extremely busy with school and so many other things that I never made time for this story. But don't fret little ones, I will continue and I would really appreciate if you send me your ideas, I have only a few in mind and I don't really know HOW to end it, so please, PM or Review your thoughts and ideas. Thank you for being so supportive. Thank you!**

**-Rose**


	21. Resolution

I know, sudden. I can't say that I'm back. This is just my free time, I could say that I will continue to update once in a while only if I still have support from you all. If this chapter gets a good amount of reviews, which I will adore dearly, I'll continue updating. If not, I'll probably delete it. I'm really crowded with homework and personal issues. Hope you guys review. Here you go.

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled, furious. All of the anger that I've held back against Dimitri suddenly rose up in me like a volcano.

"I'm going to pretend like what just happened didn't happen." Dimitri murmured, loud enough for me to hear. I grew even more furious.

"You mean when my boyfriend was making out with me, is that it? Or wait, it must be when we were about to—"

"Dammit Rose, can't you see? I'm sorry! I waited for you in here to tell you I'm sorry and that I'm still in love with you!" Dimitri yelled getting up and stepping towards me. He loved me? I grew speechless.

Wait, he's sorry? He thinks that I'll just come back to him because he apologized?

"Well that's a crying shame because sorry isn't going to make me love you, not even remotely like you!" I raised my voice. If someone was outside my room they could hear everything as clear as day. Come to think of it, I felt an eerie sense that someone was hearing us. I ignored it.

"Then what is? I'll do anything, anything to get you back. We both know that that man is just a distraction." Dimitri said. Distraction? Distraction….was he right? Could I possibly be fooling myself right now?

"See? I'm right, Roza." Dimitri stepped closer to me, possibly enough to feel my labored breathing. "He's just a distraction, what we have is real, unlike any other."

I grew quiet. I could feel Dimitri pulling me in, trying to capture me with his alluring brown eyes. I could feel my body magnetically moving towards him, my control out of my hand. Then I thought of Damon, of how his eyes were a continuously changing blue. When he was angry, his eyes grew darker, when he was happy; they were baby blue like the sky. I knew with all of my heart that I was in love with Damon, every single inch of him. Nothing could ever come between us.

"No." I whispered. Dimitri stopped.

"What?" He said.

"You're wrong. Damon is anything but a distraction. He's the love of my life, he's what I wanna see when I wake up. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I said, believing each and every word that came out of my mouth.

"Roza, listen to me, you're just— "

"No! I'm tired of listening to you, just face it Dimitri, you lost me. And you won't ever get me back. Don't get me wrong, I love you." I said looking at his determined gaze.

He looked hopeful at my last sentence. "No Comrade, I'm not in love with you. I love you, but as a friend."

He grew confused, "But what about the cabin, and the memories we have of each other? You still have to have feelings for me, anything." Dimitri begged, I could tell he looked desperate. My throat tightened, a long time ago I would assume Adrian would be in his position. I felt sorry for him, almost pity.

"And those are old memories that will always be in my heart, good ones of you. But I have new ones, and you're not in them." I said. I felt relieved to finally tell him I was over him. Yet somehow, I felt other emotions. Sadness for him wondering whether I'm about to lose him as a friend. Happiness that finally I could be with Damon and not feel an annoying guilt eating me up. And that one part, one that is very Rose-like of me. Victorious, to finally see Dimitri suffer the way I did. I didn't acknowledge that part at all.

Dimitri's face fell. He looked absolutely destroyed; it was as if all hope had been gone. I grew angry with myself for inflicting this pain on him. I knew that he deserved it yet I couldn't help but pity him. It must be tough knowing that the one person you love doesn't feel the same way, not even close. Believe me, I know.

"I'm sorry, I really am. And I know it's cliché to say this but you're going to find someone that's going to love you the way we should've loved each other. Hell, maybe even Tasha." I said smiling at the last part. More than likely, Tasha is going to jump his bones the moment she finds out he's over me.

He scoffed, "I could never love Tasha the way I love you, she's like family." He said looking down. Oops, poor Tasha.

After a few minutes of awkward silence which has never happened between us, Dimitri spoke.

"I should go." Dimitri said. He cupped my cheek into his big hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I just stared at him, sadly. The old me would probably find this lovely. I just found it sad.

"I love you, Roza, I always will. Don't forget that." He whispered and he moved closer to my face. Is he going to kiss me? Oh no…

He kissed my forehead while I tried to hide my breath of relief. I didn't want to hurt Dimitri any more. After he walked out my door, I took a moment to myself.

Why can't I feel anything? Remorse? Anger? Guilt? I didn't feel anything, not even the want to cry. The closest thing I felt was the physical ache for Damon. Just for Damon.

I ran to my door, to tell him I love him once again but stopped when I opened my door. I guess he beat me to it.


	22. Damon's POV of Resolution

**Wow, I was astounded at the reviews I received for the chapter, thank you so much for all of your input and support! It means so much to me and I really am more motivated. One quick thing, I noticed that this story has been going for quite some time so I'm going to wrap it up in a few chapters, probably. I appreciate your suggestions and I'm terribly sorry I can't use them since I have an idea of how this is going to end by one of your reviews, you'll know who you are soon. If there's anything thing you would like me to answer or want to discuss with me, feel free to review with your account signed in, or PM me. Thank you. **

**Oh and Italic is the flashback sayings from last chapter.**

**Damon POV**

**BTW: I'm sorry I didn't make Damon and Dimitri fight, they're civil in**

**my perspective lol.**

_I'm still in love with you!_

I knew it; I knew he was that Dimitri guy that broke her heart. I should definitely kick his ass but decided not to, Rose would probably get upset. I felt uncomfortable knowing that Rose's ex was in there alone with her. Don't get me wrong, I trusted Rose, but not him. If he does anything to hurt her I don't know what I'll do.

_We both know that that man is just a distraction._

Distraction? That son of a bitch, how dare he call me a distraction? I heard silence for a while, I was nervous. Did Rose consider me a distraction? Does she love him instead of me? My throat tightened, I couldn't handle this again.

_What we have is real, unlike any other._

I clenched my fist, if I could just punch him in the face…but what I heard next shocked me.

_No._

It was Rose's voice. It was a faint whisper and without my vampire hearing I wouldn't be able to hear it. Did this mean she loved only me?

_He's the love of my life; he's what I wanna see when I wake up. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Just face it Dimitri, you lost me. You'll never get me back. _

I drew a breath of relief; I leaned my head against the door and smiled at the sky. I'm the love of her life, and she wants to spend the rest of my life with me….I felt happy for the first time. Someone actually returned my feelings; this was the best feeling in the world.

_I love you, but as a friend._

I grinned. She didn't love him; she wasn't like Elena loving the both of us.

_And those were good memories of you, but I have new ones, and you're not in them._

I smiled, thinking about all the times Rose and I spent countless hours talking, whether it was in person or on the phone. I couldn't stop smiling. I heard Rose apologize, most likely the dude was completely heartbroken. I assumed that he felt the same feeling of destruction that I endured when Elena told me it would always be Stefan. I would've felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that he's trying to steal my girlfriend away.

_I should go. _

I could hear movement, labored breathing from Rose, and even though I couldn't see them, I think the guy was going to kiss Rose. No…

_I love you Roza, I always will, don't forget that._

He didn't kiss her. I could just tell, good. I used my vamp speed to get out of sight and when he was gone I came back. All I wanted to do was kiss the love of my life. When she opened the door, I beat her to it.

I grabbed her and pulled her towards me enveloping her in my arms. She froze for a bit and realizing it was me, she smiled. I could feel the wonderful smile on my lips, her amazing lips. I passionately kissed her, hoping that somehow she can know how much I love her. I could feel her place her small hands on my neck, moving upwards to the nape of my hair. I did the same and ran my fingers through her beautiful, long and silky dark hair, I really loved her hair.

I didn't know how long we were kissing but at that moment I felt infinite. **(Perks of Being a Wallflower, I'm sorry I had to add this! I love this quote.)**

She pulled back and stared into my eyes filled with wonder. I did the same, looking into her perfect chocolate brown eyes. She was pure perfection, I didn't know why she wanted me, I was messed up, and she was perfect. Rose was the first one to speak.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had, Mr. Salvatore." Rose said, grinning at me.

I smirked, "It's not the last."

After that we headed back to her room to show each other how much we loved each other.

**Rose POV**

I found out that Damon was eavesdropping on us, but somehow the mind blowing sex totally made me not care. A week staying at Court, we headed back and I told Alberta that I wouldn't be coming usually, only on holidays. I told her I would stay at Mystic Falls with Damon and that she can call me anytime she needed help. I was surprised to see that she understood and hugged me. Lissa said she understood and that she'll try to visit too with me at Mystic Falls. I was pleased to see that Damon hit it off with Sparky and Lissa and they really liked him.

When we came back, Damon told Stefan he didn't want to be involved anymore in killing Klaus and that he'll only help in minor events. Stefan was persistent at first but eventually agreed and told Damon it was okay. Stefan was happy that his brother finally found true love and I bet he was mostly happy that he wasn't in love with Elena anymore.

**I didn't know how to end this lol. Anyways, to remind you all, I will not include Elena turning into a vampire and will be completely ignoring all of that happening in the show. From now on, things with VD are going to go my way and don't worry, the characters from VD are still going to be there. You will see Liss and Chris and maybe Dimitri. **

**Remember to review, love you guys! Leave your thoughts and suggestions in the reviews!**


	23. No More Issues!

**Once again thank you for the considerate amount of reviews I get every time I post a chapter. You guys are amazing and thank you! 2 more chapters till the Epilogue.**

**Rose POV**

"So you're saying you actually talked to Bon Jovi backstage!" I screamed. Stefan and I were just hanging out in his living room while Damon went to go get me some food from McDonalds and Elena was with Caroline preparing for some town gala. I was too lazy to go with him so I wanted to get to know his brother better. I didn't really know how I would like Stefan, but so far he's a pretty cool guy.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a weekend, my friend Lexi and I were huge fans so we just went to one of his concerts and the rest was simple compulsion." Stefan said, smiling. Who was the Lexi chick?

"Who's Lexi? Was she one of your girlfriends or…?" I asked not paying mind to anything else.

Stefan's smiling face fell and he looked down sadly. I frowned, what's the matter? I realized that maybe I touched a soft spot. She was probably dead or maybe a bad break-up?

"Oh, I'm sorry I touched a soft spot, I didn't know…" I began biting my lip in nervousment.

"No, it's fine. Lexi was my best friend until she was killed by…." Stefan said and he suddenly looked awkward. I frowned.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it; it's my fault for bringing it up." I said feeling bad for him. Now he probably thinks I'm a noisy bitch.

"It's not your fault, you're pretty cool Rose." Stefan said smiling. I instantly was relieved and smirked at the fact that I was called cool.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I chuckled. Right at that moment I heard the door open and Damon shouted for me.

"In here Brother!" Stefan shouted back. When Damon walked in my breath caught, I'll never get used to the beauty of Damon, of how handsome he looked and his gorgeous body.

"Happy to see me Warrior Goddess?" Damon said smirking.

"No, just the food." I replied smirking while I used my dhamphir speed to grab my food and lay back down on the couch. He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch with me placing my legs on his lap.

"So what were you guys talking about while I went to complete a quest for my queen?" Damon said drinking from his flask. Surprisingly I was okay with his drinking habits, mainly because it was a factor of our awesome bedroom time.

Stefan looked awkward for a split second but covered it up with a careless shrug. "Just about Bon Jovi, one thing we both have in common, right Rose?"

"He's a legend." I said popping a french fry into my mouth.

"Hey didn't you go see him in concert with…." Damon said stopping midsentence again like Damon except I could tell he had a different emotion plastered on his face. This was getting annoying.

"Okay, what is it with this girl? Did you guys both fall in love with her too?" I said raising my voice.

Damon scoffed, "Not my type."

"Of course not, it's just that…well…" Stefan said looking over at Damon as if speaking to him with his eyes. Was telepathy vampire ability too?

"Is telepathy vampire ability too?" I asked eating more French fries. Damon sighed as if with defeat and said, "I'll say it."

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"I killed her, Lexi." Damon said staring down into his flask.

Awkward silence filled the room while I stopped eating my fries. I felt half surprised because Damon killed one of Stefan's friends and half not surprised because well, they're vampires. I knew that they were capable of murder, but it still was a bit of a shock.

"Well that sucks. Could you pass me my soda?" I asked Damon.

Damon frowned. "Wait, so you're not mad at me, or scared of me?"

I scoffed. "Damon, if I was scared of you I would've left right when I found out you were a vampire. I know you guys are capable of…murder. It's just something I have to live with, even though you don't kill anymore. Right?"

"No reason too." Damon said. "My Ripper days are over." Stefan said the same time Damon did.

"Good. Now can I have my soda now?" I asked impatiently. They were both dazed still but Damon handed me my soda anyways.

"You really are different Rose." Stefan commented shaking his head in disbelief. Damon took another chug of his flask.

"I've just seen a lot of stuff I'm not proud of." I said drinking my soda.

"Stefan?" A girl voice shouted after the sound of a door shut. We looked towards the doorway and saw Elena come in the living room. I was tired of hating Elena and could see that she was a good person underneath her slight jealousy so I wanted to solve things between us right away.

"Hey Elena, how was it?" Stefan asked seeming brighter. Elena noticed me here and nervously. Damon noticed it too and rubbed my hand soothingly.

"It was good, although Caroline really took all my energy." Elena replied sitting next to Stefan.

I got my phone out and texted Damon to give Elena and I privacy. It would look inconvenient if we talked alone purposely.

"Hey Stefan, wanna go a round for football like back in the day?" Damon asked. Stefan agreed and they left us alone.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I chuckled and she followed.

"I'll go first." I said. Elena nodded.

"I realized that it wasn't my business to hate you, if you pushed Damon away that's between you both. I shouldn't have intervened and made you hate me." I said shrugging and looked down.

"No! It wasn't your fault, you have every right to hate me, and you're his girlfriend. I was being a real b- word and totally messed with Damon's feelings. I took out all my anger towards you but instead I should've hated myself, you fixed him." Elena said, it was her turn to look down.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I suggested. Elena smiled and nodded, "Okay, you're forgiven, even though it was entirely my fault." She whispered the last part. I shook my head.

"I forgive you for being a real dummy." I said laughing my use of words. She rolled her eyes and soon we were laughing together. At that moment, the boys decided to reappear all dirty and messy.

"I see you guys made up, finally." Damon said. Stefan nodded with him.

"Yeah we were both being dummies." I said smiling.

"Well let's celebrate! How about we go to the Winter Wonderland Event that's happening tomorrow?" Elena said clasping her hands together.

We all agreed.

**As again, I will not be included most of the events that happened. And please ignore the timeline that just jumped. I'm a horrible outliner and I don't know what I'm doing. But I do know that next chapter is the BIG ONE. It might be a while before I update, I don't know how it's going to plan out. 2 more chapters till the Epilogue. **

**See you next time!**


	24. The Beginning of the End

**Hey guys, sorry for being AWOL once again. I never really seem to have time for myself enough to write a chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me; hope you all enjoy this chapter. And yes, it's Christmas themed, I'm sorry I'm feeling Christmassy! LOL Enjoy, the end is coming near!**

"Damon, which one? This one, or this one?" I asked holding up two dresses.

Damon lounged on his bed while reading some book. "Which ever one shows more skin." He smirked.

I tilted my head and gave him a serious look. "Oh come on, you really want other guys to check me out?"

He frowned and peered over and studied both of them. He rested his gaze on the cream colored one that was a strapless flowly dress that ended right at my knees. It was truly enchanting.

"The left. It'll look beautiful on you, well either one does."Damon said shrugging. I smiled and put back the cocktail red dress.

"Okay, now I got to find accessories. I wish Li-" I paused. After deciding to leave the Academy it turns out that she was elected to be queen after the former queen, Tatiana, retired. That meant that she had a ridiculous busy schedule with her campaign and all that. It sucked because she wouldn't be able to come to the event tonight. I really missed her and especially needed her with this type of help.

But my decision was final. There was no going back for me for a long time. I wanted to stay here with Damon. It was where I truly belonged.

I sighed. "You wish Lissa was here?" Damon finished raising an eyebrow at me. I was continuously surprised as Damon knew my each and every thought. It was one thing only Dimitri knew before, now Damon knew me the exact same way.

"Yeah, she knew everything about this." I said rummaging through my drawers filled with jewelry back from the academy.

"Why don't you go to Elena's house? I bet you all her little friends are there. Are you not in the cool club yet?" He asked putting his book down.

"Even though we just made up doesn't mean we're best friends, I still don't know her well enough." I replied sighing again.

I spotted a cream colored wristwatch that went perfect with my dress. Also some diamond studded earrings that Lissa once gave me as a present. I heard Damon sneak behind me using his vamp speed.

"Oh, I forgot something." He said looking through his drawers. I finished putting my jewelry on.

"What?" I asked curiously. He took out a necklace that was almost identical to Elena's necklace but instead of a curled designed engraved on it an enchanting ruby stone was inside an outer layer of silver curls around it holding it in place.

"Wow. It's amazing…" I whispered. Damon smiled and placed it on my neck, "Before it was dipped in vervain, it belonged to my Mother. She told me to give it to the person I love."

"Vervain?" I asked.

"Just for safety." He replied. I nodded.

"No need to ruin the mood, but why didn't you give it to Katherine, or Elena?" I asked feeling jealousy that Elena could've had two necklaces.

He chuckled. "I didn't love Katherine, I was compelled. And Elena already had a necklace from my brother, a bit incompetent wouldn't it be?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you so much. I love you, Damon."

He looked at me adoringly. "It was my pleasure."

"Damon, we're going to be late! Hurry up you too!" Stefan shouted. Damon rolled his eyes.

He was already dressed. He wore a black shirt underneath his signature black leather jacket. I knew my self control increased since I refrained myself for jumping his bones. Damn vampires.

**SOTM: Jingle Bells by Sugar & The Hi-Lows**

When Elena first told me about the event, I assumed since this town was so small, the budget would be the same as well, no offense Mystic Falls. But from what I can tell, I was completely wrong.

The snow was sporadic, and branches with layered snow were hanged up complimenting its surface. Lights hanged above the entrance framing the "Winter Wonderland" sign. It oddly reminded me of the ski resort the academy had to take from its scenery.

"Amazing isn't it, and I arranged the entire thing!" Caroline exclaimed with a proud gesture.

We all nodded and I heard Elena say, "Don't forget Mrs. Lockwood", and a scoff from Caroline.

I looked around for Damon curiously and didn't see him. I frowned, "Where's Damon? Did you guys see him leave?"

Elena frowned and looked around, so did Stefan. Caroline was already somewhere else talking to a woman next to Tyler.

"That's strange…I didn't see him. I'm sure he's fine, he probably went to get you something to drink." Elena shrugged and took Stefan with her to the dance floor. I sighed; I guess I was by myself once again. I decided to look for Damon, seeming as I wasn't feeling as social as before.

"Hello? Excuse me." A woman looked at me nervously stepping closer. She was dressed formally and looked like one of those women running for congress. I recognized her as the woman Caroline was talking to.

I awkwardly stood there, I really didn't know where my social skills where today. "Hi?" I asked.

"Hello, my name's Carol Lockwood. I'm the mayor of this town," She said. I bit my lip; let's see...what did I do wrong this time.

"Oh no honey, you're not in trouble. I just want to formally welcome you to our town!" She said smiling. Whew, close one.

"Oh, well thanks. You're Tyler's mom, right?" I asked thinking about remembering something about the last name Lockwood...

"Yes, Caroline has told me all about you, Harvard must be wonderful!" She beamed.

Harvard? Ugh, Caroline must've given me my own personal story covering the fact that I'm not human. I was relieved I was wearing my guardian mask.

"It truly is. It was great talking to you Mrs. Lockwood." I tried to put on a big smile. I saw her look remorseful for a second **(remember, ?) **until she smiled once again. "You too Rose."

I searched for Caroline and saw her mingling with a group of girls. She noticed me and smiled, "Hey girls, have you met Rose? She's new here."

The girls said hi nervously, one of them gave me a dirty look. "Caroline can I talk to you?" I asked sounding amused.

"Sure…" She said excusing herself from them. Once we were alone standing near a secluded corner near the refreshments, I took note that Damon wasn't there.

"What's up?" She said not noticing my fake death glare.

"I went to Harvard?" I asked sarcastically.

Caroline gasped, "That's right, I forgot to tell you. I'm really sorry! I didn't know what else to say."

"It's fine. Now I just have to learn a lot of big words to act the part. Thanks Caroline." I chuckled relieving some tension. Some part of me liked Caroline and didn't want her to hate me. I guess I just need some friends.

"I'm sorry." She smiled sadly. "And about not inviting you to our sleepover yesterday." She sheepishly looked down.

I felt giddy knowing that Caroline actually acknowledged me. Sure it was childish, but in this predicament I need all the friends I can get.

"It's no biggie. Although being with Damon 24/7 can get exhausting…." We both laughed.

"It sure can, especially in the bedroom." A deep voice said behind us.

Damon held two drinks that looked like margaritas and handed one over to me. Caroline rolled her eyes and assumed we wanted to be alone now so she made some excuse and left.

"Thanks, where were you?" I asked curiously sipping on the tangy taste of alcohol. I guessed that since Lissa won't be my guardian anymore I didn't have to pay mind to guardian protocol.

"Talking to our visitors." He said pointing his finger at a group of people. I frowned, visitors?

That is until I recognized Lissa, Adrian, Christian, a number of guardians which included, Dimitri?

"What are they doing here?" I asked motioning myself towards them.

"I didn't get to talk to them that long because of our other visitor." Damon said sounding more irritated. Who is it this time?

He pointed at a man talking to Stefan and Elena. They looked even more cautious while the man was grinning at something he said. Could this be….

"Klaus." Damon said.

"What does he want?" I asked. I noticed that Lissa and the others caught my eye and were walking towards me. I remembered something Bonnie said to me once about him, _"He will hurt the people you care about to get what he wants."_

Lissa….

"The dagger. Well, a dagger only used to kill originals, he wants it." Damon explained. I felt anxious, thoughts rambled up into my mind. Should I tell Lissa and them to leave because it would be too dangerous?

"Don't worry, we'll handle him. You just go talk to your friends, tell them I said hi. Except for you-know-who." Damon said narrowing his eyes at Dimitri.

"I will. Bye." With a quick peck on my lips he stalked off towards Klaus. I hoped he didn't get hurt…

"Rose! Hey!" Lissa shrieked smiling towards me.

"Hey guys." Lissa hugged me and Christian waved. I guessed they weren't used to a different environment other than Court due to the guardians looking frantic.

"I know, I should've told you but I wanted it to be a surprise! We decided to hop in and say hi since you won't come visit us for a while." Lissa said speaking for everyone including Dimitri who looked down.

"Thanks Liss, you're the best. You too sparkles." I said winking at Christian. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever rosie."

Before I replied I looked at where Damon was and my eyes widened. Damon was dangling the dagger in a sarcastic manner while Klaus looked liked a ticking time bomb.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked looking towards where I looked. I blocked her way.

"Nothing! Do you want to come inside; you can meet some of my new friends." I beckoned her inside the Lockwood mansion relieved to see that Klaus wasn't there anymore.

"Okay, sure! Come on Christian…" Lissa said. Christian was eyeing the margaritas at the bar stand.

As we were walking inside I ignored the uncomfortable jab of awkwardness seeing Dimitri here with his guardian mask on. Even though you could say we had a "Resolution" we still weren't friends apparently.

"Rose! We're over here!" Caroline waved at me. Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt were huddled together lounging on the couches. I assumed they didn't hear the news yet.

"Who are they?" Caroline asked shamelessly. I smiled, she reminded me of Mia a lot.

"Friends, this is Lissa, Christian, and…." I stopped. Dimitri was nowhere to be found; he probably blended in with the guardians in the background.

"It's nice to meet you!" Caroline shook hands with Lissa and Christian. I could sense from the bond that Lissa was ecstatic that she was greeted like a normal person since she usually got bows. Bonnie and Matt greeted them too.

While they chatted I pulled Bonnie aside.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at Lissa with the same curiosity as when we met.

"Sorry but before you can talk to Lissa something big is happening." I said.

"What?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Klaus is here, and he wants the dagger." I said plainly. She looked frantic.

"And you brang your friends?" She hissed.

"It was a surprise visit, I had no idea." I sighed.

"Oh, sorry. I promise, I won't let him hurt any of you." Bonnie said with a protective tone in her voice. I wondered if this is why Caroline and Elena love her, she's an amazing friend.

"Me either, I'll help as much as I can. What can I do?" I asked eager to do something.

She looked at Lissa and the others warily. "If I were you, I would tell them to leave, or at least get them to be unnoticeable."

It was true. The Moroi had the body of a model, even skinnier. With her pale frame and beautiful looks, she spun heads in this gala. Even Caroline noticed and talked to her right away.

"Alright, I'll try. Do you think he'll hurt us, Bonnie?" I asked forgetting to hide the anxious tone in my voice. She looked at me sympathetically.

"He's hurt many of us Rose, most of Elena's family. If anyone gets in his way, he's likely to take them out. I wish I could say he won't hurt anyone tonight but that's impossible. Someone will get hurt. I just hope it isn't anyone we know." Bonnie said looking at Caroline and Matt.

"Me too. Thanks for the honesty." I said heading back to Lissa and the other, Bonnie was going to talk to Stefan, Elena and Damon.

"No problem, and….I'll make sure Damon doesn't get into any trouble for you." She said trying to smile.

"Thank you." I said genuinely.

**Damon POV**

"I advise you to hand over the dagger before anyone gets hurt. You should thank me for such generosity." Klaus said.

We were in a secluded part of the gala, near the parking lot. Stefan told Elena to go warn the others while we stalled Klaus until Bonnie comes back and works her witch magic.

I was worried about Rose. I hoped that she was far away from us, maybe even leaving Mystic Falls with the others. It was sad to think of but if she was safe that was all I wanted for her. Especially in this predicament.

"What are you going to do with it? Stake your little sisters and brothers again?" I asked taunting him.

"Why would you like you to know? Care to join them?" Klaus retorted glaring at me.

"Don't you have others?" Stefan asked in his calm composure that I could never have.

"Kol has taken them from me and if you would kindly give me the one you have, you will be rewarded with the death of another original." Klaus said sounding more irritated.

I didn't want to give it him. Not one bit, I had a feeling that he would use it against us in the future. Compromise is not our best suit.

As if reading my mind Klaus said, "My patience is always tested with you Salvatores. I guess it's time for more deaths of a loved one."

Then all of a sudden he screamed out in pain. Bonnie was giving him an aneurysm.

"Save the others, this won't work for long." Bonnie said concentrating on Klaus.

Stefan scurried along while I paused for a bit.

"Go!" She barked out.

But before I could leave I saw that _Dimitri _guy watching us the entire time.

**Lissa POV (10 Minutes Earlier)**

Shoot!

I left my phone in the car. _Great job Lissa._

"Hey, would you mind distracting Rose for a bit? I left my phone in the car and I know how protective she gets." I whispered to Christian.

"Wait, is a guardian going with you?" Christian asked with a protective tone.

"I don't see why but fine I'll bring Dimitri." I replied. This was apparently a safe town from what I can see yet I always have to have a guardian, humans are so lucky.

On the bright side I get to try to talk to Dimitri into resolving things with Rose. The tension with those two was really disturbing.

As if on cue, Dimitri followed me to the car while the rest of the guardians stayed back. I insisted that they stay and protect Christian; sadly the guardians didn't think he needed guardians due to his element.

"So when are you going to talk to Rose? It's been weeks." I commented not feeling guilty at all.

He tensed and was comfortable enough with me to sigh. "I don't think she wants to talk to me to tell you the truth."

I heard him grab the keys to the car. "Besides, she already has that man."

I groaned. "I'm not saying to go get her back. I'm saying you should at least try to be her friend. Talk at least, if you can do it once you can do it again."

"I don't think tha-" He froze. I frowned and looked at where he watching. He was in front of me and we were heading towards the entrance to the parking lot.

"What is it?" I asked moving forward.

"Shh…" He whispered. What the hell…

All of a sudden we heard a splintering yell coming from the parking lot. Dimitri cursed in Russian.

He jogged towards the parking lot and when I was about to follow he looked right at me, "Go back. Don't come over here."

"But what's wro-"

"Go."

Just that word made me scared. Something was wrong and it was obvious it was dangerous. I went back to the others wishing everything was okay even though I don't even know what's happening.

**Rose POV**

I laughed at something Christian said while setting down my margarita. I didn't finish my first because I still had that nagging guardian tell me "you shouldn't drink that".

I listened even though all I wanted to do was punch him in the face. I felt a spark of darkness in me and pushed it away.

I looked around for Lissa and frowned seeing that she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked Sparky. Surprisingly he didn't seem confused.

"She went to the parking lot, she forgot her cell phone." He said nonchalantly.

I froze. Klaus, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon were near the parking lot, it was the only secluded place near the gala. If Lissa's there something can happen to her.

As if sensing my panic, Christian said, "Don't worry, she brang Belikov. She told me to distract you because obviously she didn't want you to worry."

Dammit! I spun towards the exit and heard Christian say, "Rose, she's fine!"

**Dimitri POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A girl was staring down at a man who was shrieking in pain and it looked as if she was inflicting this on him purposely.

And the appalling part was that _Damon _was there and was holding what looked to be like a stake but looked entirely different from a wooden one.

I told Vasilisa to go back sensing there was danger instinctively and walked towards them.

Damon noticed me and looked upset. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What is she doing to him?!" I yelled.

Babushka once told us, my sisters and I, a story of witches. About how they could inflict massive headaches with just one look. Of course we didn't believe in any of that stuff but something told me that this girl was a witch. The look in her eyes…it was animalistic.

"Leave!" He yelled at me.

But before I could retort, the man from the ground got up in inhumanly speed and held my neck.

"That was just for show, the real performance is about to begin." He said in a British accent.

**Damon POV**

When I saw the guy I was furious. Great, another person to protect.

I know, why would I want to protect him? I hate him for his affiliations with Rose but I also knew how even though someone can break your heart you can still care about them.

Rose told me that she still cared about him one night while we were on our bed. She said that she would always care about him but she would never love him like she does with me. I told her the same about Elena, it was so easy talking to her about this. We were in the same situations.

So why did I panic when Klaus took hold of him? It was because I knew that if Dimitri died Rose would be heartbroken and blame herself immediately. I would do the same for Elena.

Snapping back to reality, I never felt like I had to beg for something, or someone, but now I would probably consider that.

"Either you give me the stake or he dies. Something tells me you know this man." Klaus said tightening his grip on Dimitri's neck while Dimitri tried to get out of his hold.

"Don't move." Klaus compelled him. Dimitri froze and looked as if he was made out of stone.

Dimitri looked troubled and if I didn't know him, I would've laughed. But right now it was the opposite.

I looked at Bonnie waiting for some magic voodoo but nothing came.

"_Stake Klaus_." She said. What?

She closed her eyes and chanted something in Latin looking at the stake. She frowned with lots of blood trickling from her nose and mouth.

She fainted and dropped to the ground, what did she just do? I knew she would be fine, something like this happened once at Elena's school.

"Let him go." A female voice said.

We looked at the source and I mentally groaned.

Rose.

**Rose POV**

I knew it was extremely risky to put myself in jeopardy like this but when Lissa explained to me what happened, I couldn't resist.

I had to make sure Dimitri and Damon were okay. I was not going to let anyone get harmed today.

I found Damon, Dimitri, Bonnie on the ground, and Klaus. The problem was that Dimitri was held by the neck by Klaus and he looked like a robot.

"Let him go." I shouted.

Damon looked shocked that I was here. He mouthed to me "go" but I shook my head. The only thing I was concerned about was Dimitri's life.

Klaus looked at me and widened his eyes. "Who are you darling?"

"I'll tell you if you let him go." I reasoned.

"Go Rose!" Damon yelled looking at me concerned. Klaus noticed that and smiled.

"It seems you've found someone Damon. She's quite lovely." He said eyeing me.

Damon growled and I knew that if any of us did something he would kill Dimitri without hesitation.

Just then, he let Dimitri go.

"I have no use of you." Klaus said to Dimitri.

Dimitri gasped and rubbed his throat while kneeling on the ground. I raced towards him but Klaus used his speed to block my way.

"Not so fast, love." Klaus said smirking.

In a blink of a second Damon stood between both of us. "Don't touch her." He said glaring at Klaus.

"And don't even try to compel us, it won't work." Damon said.

"Don't need to." Klaus said.

Then he grabbed me, bit his wrist and put it to my lips while I tried to cover my lips.

Damon pushed Klaus to the ground while Dimitri held my hand and pulled me away from the parking lot.

"No! I have to save Damon…he'll die…" I said seeing Damon get his stake from his back pocket.

"Rose, you ca-"

"Get off of me!" I pushed his arm away from me and ran towards Damon.

Klaus threw Damon to the ground and Damon dodged him and I took the stake from Damon's hands.

I knew what I had to do. I remember Damon telling me about the White Oak Ash Dagger and how it worked. Only someone who wasn't supernatural could stake an Original vampire and survive and the vampire would stay dead until the dagger was released from it. If someone supernatural staked Klaus they would die.

I staked Klaus right in the heart and he froze.

My life was full of risks, but my life was also full of sacrifices for the ones I loved. If I was going to die for the second time, I'll make it count.

I staked Klaus in the heart and he froze.

"No!" Damon yelled sounding so pain stricken.

Klaus turned a pale green and I could feel a drowsy affect on my body. I kneeled on the ground and felt like going to sleep even though I could feel someone shaking me. This was a familiar feeling…

It was death.

Who was shaking me? Who is yelling at me? My brain started to shut down and my mind gave me a almost calming relief. This felt so much better…

I ignored the yells outside as my body begged me to go asleep. I soon began listening and fell into a black pit of darkness.

…**.I know, shocker! LOL To be honest, I really didn't how to end this story. I even looked over the reviews for any hints but no help. So I took it in my own hands **_**and who knows**_** what happened to Rose. Don't blame me! You guys should've reviewed and told me what you wanted! LOL JK but hope you like this VERY long chapter and make up for the lost time. 2 more chapters!**

**And as again, the reviews will tailor the chapter. Review! Thank you, all of you.**

**One thing to keep in mind****, don't not jump to conclusions****! I can always twist things around :) **


	25. AN: MUST READ!

Hi you guys...I'm honestly, truly truly so very very sorry I haven't updated this story since ever! I've lost all my motivation and got caught up with so much other stuff I completely forgot about this story. I get reviews every now and then begging me to continue and I honestly wrote a long chapter but I don't know where to go with it to be honest. I know that you guys want her to be a vampire yet reflecting on my story I literally messed up on so many things, loopholes everywhere and a lot of things do not make sense! I didn't know what I was doing for this story.

But for those of you who really want a final chapter, and I personally thing my writing skill got slightly better, I will write a final chapter if you guys really want it. If not, alright alright alright lol. I will give you guys what you want! I'm really sorry though, I know what it's like waiting for a story that has never updated, it sucks! If I get no response for this chapter asking me to write again I won't so send me your thoughts! Thanks! :)


End file.
